Weendigo
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: A White Lakes, petit village perdu dans les montagnes, quand l'hiver s'installe, nul moyen de fuir. On est prisonnier de ses villageois inquisiteurs et de leur étrange maladie. Mais surtout prisonnier de soi-même, de ses doutes, de ses craintes et de ses remords. Law n'a pas le choix, il doit découvrir ce qu'il se trame dans ce village, au risque de perdre son métier et sa raison.
1. Rage rage against the dying of the light

Bonjours à tous, je me lance dans une fic qui sera surement plus longue que tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici. Je ne pourrais tenir de délais réguliers, mes études passant avant tout. Mais je tiens quand même à partager cela avec vous. C'est très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient mais qu'il s'agit de la propriété de Oda.

* * *

La foudre transperça le ciel déchaîné, illuminant l'espace d'un instant la route sinueuse et le pick-up qui tentait de la suivre. Les pins courbés par un vent d'une rare violence semblaient lutter pour ne pas qu'on les déracina et la voiture zigzaguait pour éviter les branches qui auraient éraflé la carrosserie. La pluie tombait drue du ciel noir et rien ni personne n'aurait pu franchir cette cloison d'eau destructrice. Pourtant le véhicule avançait, être insensé bravant le danger qu'on lui réservait. Une pure folie, sans aucun doute, devait habiter le jeune homme au volant alors qu'il donnait un violent à coup afin d'éviter un morceau de bois détrempé que le vent avait lancé sur la route. Les jointures des doigts : crispées. Les yeux : concentrés. Rien ne le perturbait, pas même les formes étranges que dessinaient les éclairs dans ce chaos innommable. Plus la route se perdait dans les hauteurs et frôlait les précipices, plus la tempête s'acharnait sur l'être abject qui osait défier la nature.

La radio ne passait plus depuis près de cent kilomètres et l'unique disque de la voiture tournait en boucle dans l'habitacle, essayant de maintenir un semblant d'humanité dans ce paysage dévasté. _She wore blue velvet… Bluer than velvet was the night…_ La mélodie des années cinquante résonnait dans l'air confiné du pick-up et la tempête, au-delà, redoublait. Un éclair plus terrible que les autres illumina le ciel et la terre alors que le jeune homme passait un virage en épingle. Alors apparu, menaçante, l'immense silhouette difforme d'un totem, elle se dressait sans faillir, comme animée par la pluie et le vent. Le bois sombre et le déluge n'empêchaient pas de distinguer les nervures et des traces sur le bas du statut : des griffures d'ours, on l'avait prévenu. Enfin l'auberge dont on lui avait parlé apparut à une centaine de mètres de là. Pour cette nuit, le voyage s'arrêtait donc. Il se gara le plus près possible de la petite bicoque délabrée que tout le monde avait abandonnée l'hiver arrivant. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses affaires et se précipita à l'extérieur, l'enfer orageux le happa.

La porte du refuge s'ouvrit et ses pieds rencontrèrent une marche qui évitait à l'eau de s'infiltrer dans la pièce unique qui la constituait. Un groupe électrogène traînait dans un coin, mais pour rien au monde le jeune homme n'aurait tenté de jouer avec l'électricité ce soir-là. Heureusement une cheminée en état de marche était mise à sa disposition, et le bois bien qu'un peu humide prit feu et réchauffa l'endroit avec peine. Le peu de lumière qui envahit la pièce lui permit d'observer son reflet dans un miroir crasseux placé au-dessus d'un évier vétuste. Malgré sa peau basanée, il avait toujours l'air maladif et une teinte jaunâtre voire verdâtre à cause de ses cheveux trop sombres et des cernes qui creusaient ses yeux pâles, enfoncés par la fatigue et les désillusions de son existence. Son visage n'avait pas changé, se dit-il en tirant de sa poche arrière sa carte d'identité datant de dix ans auparavant. Mis à part une lueur plus mature dans le regard, sans doute due à la ride qui se creusait entre ses yeux, et une petite barbiche en bataille, Trafalgar Law n'avait pas changé. Il avait vingt-six ans.

Un nouveau grondement fit trembler les murs et la poussière accumulée sur les poutres tomba doucement jusqu'au sol. Il était tard et le lendemain, quand l'orage serait passé, il devrait reprendre la route et arriver dans ce village isolé dont son employeur lui avait parlé. Bâtit par les indiens lorsque les colons les avaient chassés, reclus dans les montagnes, aucun étranger ne serait assez inconscient pour s'y risquer. Le refuge sentait le bois pourris et des couvertures étaient laissées aux voyageurs de passage, elles ne donnaient pas envie : bourrées de punaises, ou pire, infectée par la variole, comme au temps de la conquête de l'ouest et de l'extermination des amérindiens. Le sol ne lui parut donc pas dur lorsqu'il s'allongea face à la cheminé : on s'habitue à tout. L'hiver arrivait lentement dans cette région lui avait-on dit, mais une fois prit dedans … « Ses bras blancs vous empêchent de fuir. » Quand Law avait répondu à la gérante de la station service qu'il comptait s'installer à White Lakes elle l'avait mis en garde. « Z'êtes jeune, et ces gens, ils sont aussi agréables que des punaises de lit, et aussi résistant en plus. Allez pas vous enfermer là-bas. » Law n'allait pas passer six mois de sa vie dans ce village perdu pour se faire des amis alors qu'on l'accueilla bien ou mal, il s'en foutait. Mais la perspective ne l'enchantait pas pour autant, personne ne devait empiéter sur son travail, surtout pas des villageois trop curieux.

Mais ce soir-là, alors que l'orage grondait et que le vent s'insinuait par les fenêtres trop fines, il entendait des grattements sordides autour du refuge : il doutait. Tous ses frais étaient pris en charge, logement, nourriture, équipement… Mais cela ne cachait-il pas quelque chose ? De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa dernière chance. Il ne pouvait pas être radié de l'Ordre des Médecins… Ses documents attendaient dans une housse de cuir à l'intérieur de son sac, il les avait lus plusieurs fois. Des symptômes inconnus, géographiquement concentrés autour de White Lakes. Lèvres bleuies, comme cyanurées, coin de la bouche blanc, épiderme blanc et écailleux… Toue sanglante. Pas de contagion. Du moins d'après le rapport du précédent chercheur envoyé il y a trois ans et retrouvé mort. Le rapport du décès n'indiquait rien d'autre qu'un suicide, ce genre d'affaire, l'Ordre des Médecins refuse de l'ébruiter. Peut-être cherchait-on tout simplement à se débarrasser de lui. Law avait cette pénible impression que l'envoyer dans ce bled paumé était une façon de l'oublier. Les présidents et ses supérieurs espéraient sûrement qu'il ne revienne pas. Il n'avait pas envi de les revoir non plus. Frappé d'exile, le jeune médecin devait rendre ses comptes, il le savait, et découvrir quelle maladie ravageait la région en six mois. « L'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé _ne doit pas être informée_ de cette histoire tu m'entends Trafalgar ? » Le ton autoritaire était déplaisant mais son employeur avait l'air mal à l'aise et apeuré, c'est pourquoi Law n'avait pas fait de commentaire. « Nos clients seraient dans une très mauvaise posture. » avait-il avoué. Trafalgar Law n'était pas un bavard, l'idée d'un isolement prolongé ne lui avait pas déplu sur le coup. Personne ne lui manquerait, et puis, il n'aurait personne à qui manquer, ce qui était plutôt rassurant d'après lui.

Law éteignit son téléphone qui indiquait vingt-trois heure environ, aucun réseau depuis la dernière station service. Il s'endormit, sourd aux hurlements du déluge qui le mettait en garde.

A son réveil la nature semblait avoir trépassé : l'herbe gorgée d'eau et de boue prenait une couleur noirâtre et les arbres que la tempête avait fait ployer étaient alourdis, résignés face à l'arrivée de l'hiver. Un brouillard opaque envahissait la vallée et les hauteurs où se trouvait le refuge. Un violent coup s'abattit sur la porte en bois, ce qui réveilla en sursaut le jeune homme endormi. Le battant s'ouvrit faisant apparaître un homme immense, une ombre massive que Law perçu menaçante.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Law sur la défensive, la voix ensommeillée.

« -J'viens vous chercher, le nouveau médecin. La route que vous deviez prendre est impraticable, j'vais vous guidez M'sieur, par un autre chemin. Je suis Anoki. »

La raideur des muscles qui saillait sous la peau fine et brune du montagnard illustrait la tension de tout son être. Soit Law l'intimidait, soit quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait.

« -J'voudrais partir tout de suite si vous êtes prêt.

-Je le suis. »

C'était donc le lieu qui le perturbait. Sans plus parler Law récupéra ses quelques affaires et s'enferma dans son pick-up boueux, il observa le dos d'Anoki où cascadait sa longue chevelure sombre. Le convoi s'ébranla en brisant le silence et la torpeur du brouillard. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le totem, le médecin aurait juré que l'angle de la statue avait pivoté. Les deux voitures suivirent la route principale sur plusieurs kilomètres puis bifurquèrent dans un chemin de terre inondée. Le pick-up tout terrain eu tout de même du mal à ne pas s'embourber. Law ne comprenait pas, la route semblait encore tout à fait praticable, est-ce que ce type essayait de le perdre ? Des nids de poules jalonnaient le chemin, forçant les véhicules à rouler désespérément doucement. Maintenant, dans la forêt, l'atmosphère était lourde, les arbres empêchaient la faible lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans le sous-bois et la hauteur des pins donnait le vertige lorsque le brouillard, après avoir envahi la forêt s'insinuait dans les cœurs. _Baby won't you swing it with me ?_ crachotait l'autoradio avec peine pour couvrir le bruit que la route accidentée provoquait. Law s'impatientait, depuis des heures ils roulaient et il avait l'impression d'être passé plusieurs fois au même endroit. Est-ce qu'ils tournaient vraiment en rond ? Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, loin devant eux une ouverture dans la végétation se dessina et une faible lumière se répandit. Cette percée dans le bois déboucha sur un lac, immense miroir sombre qui reflétait le col des montagnes. Autour de cette noire étendue d'eau se trouvaient des habitations agrippées aux flancs abruptes des pentes. Le bois dont elles étaient toute construites avait l'air pourri et la couleur noirâtre rappelait celle du lac par endroit, ce qui contrastait avec le sable de la plage, d'un blanc ce qu'il y avait de plus pur. Ça et là, d'immenses pins émergeaient de la terre fendue par le gel, et la fumée des maisons s'enroulait dans leurs branches.

La voiture d'Anoki se gara près d'un chalet plus en hauteur que les autres, à la limite même de la forêt. Les nervures du bois rappelaient des veines trop gonflées saillant sous la peau. Mais après la nuit passée au refuge, Trafalgar Law trouvait cette maison plus accueillante qu'elle ne l'était.

« -Vous allez vivre ici. Molly l'a nettoyé y'a deux jours, mais vous en faites pas si y'a quelques araignées. Y'a un sous-sol, au cas où, vous voyez. Si jamais quelqu'un… Quelque chose… Enfin vous verrez. Z'avez de quoi tenir un petit moment. Demain, le maire passera vous voir, vous expliquer les modalités de vot' travail… Entre temps si y'a besoin, allez voir le chalet le plus près de la berge, c'est Molly. Me cherchez pas, j'habite dans la montagne, plus haut encore.»

Anoki voulait partir vite. Le vent ne parvenait pas à franchir la barrière des bois, mais des bourrasques s'infiltraient tout de même régulièrement, plissant l'onde du lac. Le froid était mordant. Le guide se retourna et commença à s'en aller avant de brusquement se retourner.

«- Ecoutez, z'avez l'air d'un type bien. White Lakes est un p'tit village, tout le monde se connaît, tout le monde _veut se connaître_ , si vous voulez pas avoir d'ennui ici, soyez pas avare en discutions. Ils ont pas beaucoup de distraction. Si jamais l'un d'eux vous rend visite, soyez accueillant, sinon, ils risquent d'être vexés, ça vous rendrait pas la vie agréable ici. »

Les menaces voilées d'Anoki restaient évasives, pourtant Law le pensais sincère. Tous les villages perdus se ressemblent, se dit-il, et il ne négocierait aucune intrusion de personne dans sa vie privée. Il n'allait pas changer sa nature. Il était là pour un travail et il comptait bien le garder à l'esprit. Il n'attendit pas que le géant à la peau brune soit rentré dans sa voiture : il s'engouffra dans ce chalet miteux et en claqua la porte, savourant enfin la solitude qu'il avait recherchée.

Par la fenêtre, l'eau du lac était d'encre, la lumière s'y reflétait en des ondes d'argent.

* * *

Voilà !Llaissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Pour le moment il y a peu d'action, je pose les bases d'une atmosphère importante pour la suite. J'espère que cela vous plait :)

Petite question, depuis combien temps suivez-vous One Piece ?

A bientôt ! Karnage.


	2. Loin de la foule déchaînée

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre que je poste plutôt rapidement. Malheureusement je reprend bientôt les cours donc je ne reviendrais pas avant Noël surement. J'espère que vous allez aimer :D

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Law avait pris ses quartiers à White Lakes et la tension qui l'avait envahi depuis le refuge dans la montagne ne l'avait depuis plus quitté. Il attribuait cet état de fait à ses insomnies, plus importantes que jamais, mais il se refusait à user de somnifère. Son miroir ne lui renvoyait que le reflet d'une ombre, à l'image de celles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux pâles. Cette fatigue constante le rendait irritable et chaque fois qu'on essayait de l'aborder, Law se sentait menacé une sorte de psychose paranoïaque le rendait donc très désagréable aux yeux des habitants du village, qui ne se privaient pas de faire de lui le principal sujet de leur discussions.

Il avait rencontré le maire, un homme robuste et âgé, qui lui avait très clairement fait sentir son ressentiment. « On nous envoi un médecin de la ville, comme si le Docteur Tusk n'était pas assez compétent ! Il a sûrement plus du triple de ton âge gamin, tu sais ça ? » Law n'avait pas répondu à la provocation, il n'était pas non plus ici pour le plaisir, après tout. Le maire lui avait donné de sommaires indications sur les villageois, les malades, les coins à éviter, qui trouver en cas de problèmes. Il avait insisté particulièrement sur le lac, de forts courants le parcouraient irrégulièrement à cause d'une prétendue caverne creusée dedans à l'époque où le niveau n'était pas si haut. On pouvait se faire aspirer à tout moment et l'on ne retrouvait jamais rien des corps qui y échouaient. _Subtile façon de camoufler un meurtre_ avait alors pensé le jeune homme. A bien y regarder, ce lac exerçait un étrange pouvoir de fascination sur le jeune homme, sa surface lisse et noire se ridait parfois lorsqu'une rafale de vent se faufilait dans le village, et l'on avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la peau d'un monstre qui se plissait ainsi sous le coup d'un frisson. Le plus mystérieux restaient ces sédiments blancs que l'on retrouvait sur la plage et sur tous les objets ayant enduré un bain prolongé dans ces eaux glacées. Les branches s'étaient cristallisées et lorsque le bois pourrissait il ne restait que leur enveloppe blanche et friable. Law avait posé la question au maire qui n'avait su que lui répondre.

« -C'est comme ça depuis toujours, parfois des voyageurs comme vous arrivent, veulent absolument sonder le lac, repartent avec des échantillons, y parait que la poudre d'os comme on l'appelle, ça se vent plutôt cher. Je serais vous, j'y toucherais pas, il arrive rien de bon quand on y touche.

-Cette poudre pourrait être la cause de l'infection qui règne ici.

-Non mon p'tit gars, ici, personne s'avise de faire trempette dans le lac, ni même d'en boire l'eau, on lave même pas le linge ici. Les habitants sont pas fous, l'eau courante se trouve dans presque tous les foyers, mais elle provient d'une source plus haute dans la montagne. »

Cette histoire de lac avait laissé Law pensif, et alors qu'il était allongé dans le canapé au cuir défoncé de son chalet rustique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier les propriétés de cette eau. Il n'eu pas le loisir d'y songer davantage car on frappa à la porte. Le médecin se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait redouté ces intrusions et si pendant une semaine on l'avait plus ou moins laissé tranquille, son repos était finis. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte ne ressemblait à aucun habitant. Molly était aussi brune qu'Anoki, métisse et les yeux noirs. La blancheur de la peau du nouvel arrivant contrastait avec ses cheveux roux.

« -B'soir, le maire m'a demandé de m'présenter. Je suis Kidd, ici je chasse principalement et j'fais aussi deux trois boulots par-ci par-là quand on me demande. J'habite pas dans le village même, je préfère rester à l'écart, c'est pour la chasse.»

Law resta un moment interdit face à la dégaine de ce type, ne ressentaient-ils donc pas le froid, les gens de la montagne ? Sa chemise de bûcheron retroussée sur les manches laissait paraître des muscles où des veines bleues saillaient avec indécence et le jean qu'il portait, troué en de multiples endroits ne devait guerre le protéger du rude climat. Quant à sa coupe… Eh bien ! Law ne jugeait pas. Il n'allait surtout pas prendre le risque de dire quoique ce soit en voyant pendre le long du flanc du chasseur sa carabine. A en croire les lapins qu'il traînait, il savait s'en servir, les balles perçaient toujours les animaux soit au cou soit dans l'œil.

« -Merci bien, je ne pense avoir besoin de rien dans l'immédiat.

-En fait c'est aussi souvent moi qui m'occupe de régler les problèmes en ville, si jamais quelqu'un vous dérange…

-Ou si jamais je dérange quelqu'un, j'ai compris, alors si pouviez me laisser travailler, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des ploucs offusqués.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'ici personne viendra chercher ton p'tit cul si y'a des emmerdes. Ton cadavre, on le retrouvera pendu, comme l'autre, ce sera vite réglé.

-Porter une arme vous donne une impression de puissance ? Dommage que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Déjà que le coin est louche, il suffirait d'un rapport de ma part pour que tout un détachement du Centre des Infections ou pire, du centre d'Investigation Criminelle et Epidémiologique se ramène… »

Le chasseur avait alors émit un grognement et placé son arme sur sa poitrine, en évidence.

« -Tes menaces me font pas peur.

-Les tiennes non plus. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient quittés, après quoi Law avait verrouillé sa porte. Dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré…

* * *

« -Tu peux pas faire ça Law… Si tu te fais chopper c'est la fin pour toi, tu seras radié, peu importe le pays, tu pourras plus jamais être médecin tu le sais !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?!

-Je sais pas, mais moi je te suis pas, je rentre chez moi. »

Son cœur battait fort contre ses tempes, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il était légiste putain, _légiste,_ les patients vivants il en avait quasiment jamais vu. Il travaillait surtout avec des avocats, des inspecteurs, la police… Les morts ça le connaissait, il les trouvait plus agréables. Pas de plainte, de question. Pas besoin de se soucier de gérer la douleur ! Mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas reçu la formation pédagogique, il ne connaissait plus les procédures dans ces situations ! «On manque d'effectif pour cette semaine Trafalgar, à Noël personne ne veut être de garde. » Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de changer de service pour cette fois ? Certes les yeux fatigués de la chef de service l'aveint fait flancher, mais comme il regrettait maintenant. Il regarda son collègue s'éloigner à pas rapide vers la sortie, maintenant il était complètement seul. Et ce gosse dans le lit médicalisé, en plein délire à en croire ses pupilles dilatées, presque inconscient. Un coup d'œil à la fiche médicale : Julian, 10 ans. _Putain._ La greffe avait foiré d'après les rapports, après plus d'un an à espérer, le corps avait fait un rejet. Un spasme secoua le petit corps affaiblis, on lui avait donné une dose d'antidouleur trop faible ou bien ? Un nouveau regard au rapport lui apprit qu'il s'était accoutumé à la morphine. _Un vrai p'tit drogué en puissance mon bonhomme hein ?_ Que devait-il faire maintenant, c'était la fin, il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser mourir comme ça, affamé, déshydraté, car c'est ce qu'il se passait.

« -Putain. »

Il en prenait la responsabilité. Il y a pire que la mort d'un enfant : l'agonie d'un enfant. Ses mains s'étaient dirigées vers le pousse seringue, il avait augmenté le débit de morphine. _Le surdosage de morphine provoque hypotension, dépression respiratoire, coma et mort._ Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et observa la chambre. Des jouets, des peluches, des dessins, une photo de famille. Les machines commencèrent à s'affoler. Law n'appela pas l'équipe de réanimation.

* * *

Le son de la cafetière tira le jeune homme de ses recherches sur White Lakes. Son mug fétiche l'attendait, remplis. La surface de la boisson lui rappela celle du lac en face du chalet et un malaise s'empara de son être, au dehors il faisait nuit noire, une averse ravageait le col des montagnes depuis la matinée et Law n'avait pas mis un pied dehors depuis le matin. Il avait essayé d'allumer son ordinateur, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune boxe, il en était donc réduit à la télé. Une antiquité à en croire la qualité des images. Il n'y avait qu'un seule chaîne, dirigée par le comité des bénévoles de la bourgade. A sept heure du soir on passait un journal sur les informations du village, le reste du temps étaient diffusés des reportages animaliers sur la région, mais le plus étonnant trestait l'unique série créée et produite par les habitants. Chaque soir l'histoire continuait au rythme du mauvais jeu des pseudos acteurs et des rebondissements dignes des meilleurs nanars. C'était pitoyable et effrayant, ces gens vivaient en autarcie complète et Law était soulagé d'avoir refusé la proposition de Molly de jouer dans leur série. Elle avait eu l'air contrariée mais n'avait pas insisté, et il s'attendait à la voir revenir à la charge. Ils revenaient toujours à la charge Law commençait à le comprendre. L'horloge indiquait dix heures du soir, il devait se mettre au travail. Il récupéra les données qu'il avait collectées chez les malades la veille. Les rares enfants du village étaient plus touchés que les adultes, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une maladie génétique. Les patients commençaient à tousser dans la semaine suivant les altérations de la bouche, bleuie et parfois même noire… Law aurait voulu pouvoir étudier l'un des malades après son décès mais il se doutait que jamais le maire ne le laisserait disséquer un habitant sans crier au scandale et il refusait de se mettre la foule encore plus à dos. Il tenterait néanmoins d'en parler au Docteur Tusk, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore rencontré.

Law sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait besoin de sortir à tout pris de ce chalet et de ce village. Une semaine passée ici et il se sentait oppressé, encagé par les arbres et les montagnes. Saisissant son blouson de cuir il quitta la baraque et se dirigea à pas rapides droit dans la sombre forêt. La lampe de poche qu'il avait prise n'était pas très puissante, mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de voir où il mettait les pieds. Les branches mortes se brisaient sous ses pas et produisaient un bruit de succions quand la boue les recouvrait ensuite. La pluie s'abattait sans relâche sur la fine silhouette qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la nuit, sans prendre réellement garde au chemin qu'elle suivait, ou plutôt ne suivait pas. L'eau glacée calmait le mal de tête qui l'avait saisi à son arrivée à White Lakes et il finit par s'arrêter au milieu des arbres pour s'assoire et finalement s'allonger. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. De tristes souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Un procès étouffé, une mise à l'épreuve qui sonnait plus comme une mise à l'écart, la culpabilité. Il avait volontairement mis fin à la vie d'un être humain, pouvait-il encore être lui-même digne de vivre ? Son travail de légiste ne lui avait jamais créé tant de problèmes, il faisait même un excellent médecin dans ce domaine, ça lui plaisait. Le calme des chambres d'autopsie seulement brisé par sa propre voix énumérant dans le micro chaque détail de l'opération. Les papiers à remplir pendant des heures. L'odeur de fer que le sang laissait sur sa peau même après plusieurs douches. Law aimait ça, et maintenant il était face à ses responsabilités comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Un bruit vint perturber son introspection et il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de froid. Il se leva d'un pas léger en sondant l'obscurité avec sa lampe. Rien ne bougeait dans la nuit si ce n'était les arbres secoués par le vent et l'averse. Il y avait des grizzlis dans cette région mais à cette époque de l'année ils devraient hiverner non ? Law ne savait pas quel genre d'autres prédateurs pouvaient se cacher dans ces montagnes et il prenait conscience de l'indolence de son comportement. Avec horreur il remarqua aussi qu'il ne se souvenait que vaguement de comment il était arrivé ici. Un nouveau craquement. Ses muscles se tendirent mais il parvint à savoir de quel coté le bruit provenait. Il fit un demi tour rapide sur sa gauche et la lumière de sa lampe rencontra une silhouette massive figée à quelque pas devant lui, elle aussi sur la défensive. Ce fut un soulagement total qui le gagna en reconnaissant la chemise de bûcheron du Chasseur Kidd. Lui en revanche braquait toujours son arme droit sur Law, il était ébloui par la lumière.

« -Est-ce que tu comptes baisser ton arme ou bien m'assassiner maintenant ?

-La deuxième option me semble envisageable, Trafalgar Law. » Il reposa néanmoins la carabine le long de son flanc.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous là en pleine nuit ? Les bois sont pas sûr pour ton p'tit cul de citadin.

-Va te faire foutre, j'ai encore le droit d'aller où j'ai envi.

-Et te faire tirer comme un lapin parce que je t'ai confondu avec une proie ça te donne envi ?

-Je préfèrerais me faire bouffer par un ours.

-Dommage ils hibernent. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient toujours face. Détrempés. Les cheveux de Kidd restaient bien droits sur son crâne malgré l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Ceux de Law, alourdis, tombaient en mèches éparses devant ses yeux. Son t-shirt collait à sa peau maintenant et s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sûr de lui et superbe, on l'aurait pris pour un animal apeuré. Le chasseur semblait toujours tendu et le médecin comprit qu'autre chose le perturbait. Son attitude était analogue à celle d'Anoki lorsqu'il avait insisté pour le guider le plus rapidement possible sans s'attarder dans le refuge.

« -Faut rentrer maintenant, la nuit est mauvaise ici.

-Pas plus qu'ailleurs, repartit Law suspicieux. »

Que foutait ce type au milieu des bois en pleine nuit ? S'il lui demandait il était sûr de ne pas recevoir de réponse, il préférait donc attendre et découvrir par lui-même ce que le rouquin trafiquait. Ce que tout ce foutu village cachait. Car il devenait évident que White Lakes et ses habitants tramaient de sombres choses, pas seulement l'étrange maladie qui les frappait.

« -Fais ce que tu veux je me casse, mais si on te retrouve en morceaux demain je vais me faire engueuler par le maire.

-De toute façon j'ai encore du travail je dois rentrer. »

Kidd eu l'intelligence de ne faire aucune réflexion bien qu'il eut compris que Law ne pourrait retourner dans la bourgade sans son aide. Tout deux se mirent en route sans autre bruit que celui des gouttes de pluies rebondissant sur les feuilles et s'écrasant sur le sol déjà noyé. Placé un peu en arrière Law suivait du regard le faisceau de la lampe de Kidd, bien plus puissante que la sienne, balayant la forêt. Il observait en même temps son dos musclé qui saillait dessous sa chemise détrempée. La puissance de ce corps d'athlète s'était développée dans cet environnement hostile. Nul doute que la physionomie du jeune chasseur aurait bien changé s'il avait grandit dans une métropole, et sans doute le corps de Law eut été différent s'il avait été élevé dans ce village de montagne. L'environnement jouait un grand rôle dans le développement du corps humain. Pourtant Law n'était pas un homme faiblard, on le considérait d'ailleurs comme quelqu'un de musclé, il était loin du cliché habituel du citadin pâle comme la mort et freluquet. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier au fond de lui-même ce corps d'éphèbe que présentait le rouquin. S'il n'avait pas vécu à White Lakes, il aurait eu du succès en amour.

Enfin après une heure de marche, le village apparut, et le jeune médecin se rappela que le chasseur n'habitait pas ici, mais plus en hauteur dans la montagne, tout comme Anoki. Il avait beau détester ce type borné, il l'avait ramené chez lui, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors. Il pourrait d'ailleurs en apprendre plus sur ses étranges habitudes nocturnes en l'invitant chez lui.

« -Tu peux rentrer cinq minutes le temps que la pluie se calme, pour te sécher, proposa le médecin.

-C'est pas de refus. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en pénétrant dans la pièce.

A peine Law s'était-il posé sur sa chaise en rotin que Kidd enleva sa chemise et la déposa près de la cheminée, il vint ensuite s'assoire en face de son hôte. Passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de les secouer et de provoquer la chute de centaines de gouttes d'eau, puis, il parla.

« -Alors, dis moi qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire de terrible pour qu'on t'envoie ici ? Le précédent il nous l'avait avoué. Ses supérieurs l'ont évincé car il abusait de son pouvoir de prescription auprès de personnes connues, et toi ? »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants. Ainsi donc les doutes de Law étaient fondés. Ses yeux se voilèrent un moment. Il revit les jouets dans la chambre d'enfant, la photo de famille.

« -Moi. J'ai tué un gosse. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Quand je relis mes anciennes fic', je me rend compte d'à quel point ma façon d'écrire à évoluer c'est fou ^^ J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même personne qui les a écrites !

Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous avez des conseils, ce que vous voudriez changer ou non ! :D

A très bientôt !

Petite question, qu'est-ce qui vous plait le plus dans One Piece ?


	3. La lune est le soleil des statues

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis incapable de tenir des délais mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Peut-être plus dynamique que les autres. On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

La lune argentée égarait son reflet sur les eaux du lac si bien qu'elles semblaient un immense miroir aqueux. Law regardait par la fenêtre, le vent soufflait, soufflait, soufflait. Les ombres des branches roulaient comme des vagues, on les aurait cru animées. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était arrivé à White Lakes et il n'avait toujours aucun indice sur les causes de la maladie qui sévissait dans cette région reculée de tous. Ce soir il avait décidé de passer à l'action. Il allait visiter les archives du village bien qu'on ne lui en ait pas donné l'autorisation formelle, ce qui revenait à dire que leur accès lui était formellement interdit. Plusieurs paroles de certains villageois l'avaient mit sur cette piste. En effet un voile sombre semblait planer sur l'histoire de cette ville.

Law savait que les premiers pèlerins débarquant de la Grande Bretagne avaient dans un premier temps côtoyé les amérindiens dans la paix avant de s'engager dans une guerre violente qui décima leur population dans un génocide effroyable. L'avancée des constructions des chemins de fer était synonyme de massacre. Mais à White Lakes il n'y avait pas de chemin fer, pourtant Anoki était là, vestige vivant d'un peuple aujourd'hui décimé. Il irait lui demander des informations sur la ville plus tard s'il ne trouvait pas son bonheur dans l'annexe de la mairie qui servait de lieu d'archivage. Un miaulement capta l'attention du jeune homme qui tourna sa tête vers un chat gris et blanc au pelage râpé et à l'œil à moitié fermé. Il l'avait surnommé Vaillant et le nourrissait depuis presque une semaine maintenant après qu'il l'eut trouvé en train de faire ses poubelles. C'était un matou somme toute très affectueux, et d'une bien meilleure compagnie que quiconque ici dans le village.

Law était une personne habile, chirurgien et légiste par la suite, il savait se servir de ses mains, c'est pourquoi il n'eu aucun mal à crocheter la vieille serrure condamnant la porte en métal après s'être furtivement glissé dans la nuit argentée. L'endroit se constituait d'une unique pièce que Law n'éclaira pas de peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Un désordre sans nom régnait sur le lieu, avertissant le visiteur égaré que sa tâche serait ardue. Ça sentait la poussière et la moisissure car l'humidité se répandait depuis que l'aération trop vétuste avait lâché. Les dossiers, les feuilles, les photographies s'amoncelaient sans logique dans tous les coins de la réserve, décourageant quelques instants le jeune médecin. Mais il savait ce qu'il cherchait, où du moins, il savait ce qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'il cherche : les informations sensibles du village. Il se mit donc en quête d'un coffre fort, d'un dossier cadenassé ou de quoique ce soit qui fut interdit d'accès. Il resta plusieurs heures dans cet océan de papier avant d'enfin découvrir ce qu'il pensait chercher, une boite métallique perchée tout en haut d'une étagère recouverte de plusieurs centimètres de poussières et de petits moutons pelucheux. Un cadenas y était suspendu. Law s'en saisit, toujours tapis dans l'obscurité et essaya de crocheter la serrure. Il sentit une pointe de fierté lorsqu'il réussit mais aussi la crainte subite d'être découvert. Il regarda sa montre, quatre heure et demi du matin. Il devait partir, le village allait bientôt se lever. Il attrapa le contenu de la boite et l'enfouit dans son sac à dos avant de reposer la boite de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas la serrure. Il fila à nouveau dans la nuit que déjà, une aube pâle éclairait comme il est de coutume si haut dans la montagne.

Dans le chalet, Law ferma tous ses rideaux et ouvrit ses placards, ses meubles il inspecta chaque plinthe chaque mur, car il se méfiait des gens d'ici, qu'il pensait capable d'avoir posé des micros ou des caméras… Bien que très excité par ses découvertes, Law était épuisé et il décida d'aller dormir ayant au préalablement dissimulé les dossiers. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête et il échafaudait de nombreuses théories. Il avait voulu déterrer certains cadavres du cimetière pour les analyser mais il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation du maire. Par la suite lorsqu'il l'avait visité, plus bas dans la forêt où la terre est plus humide, il avait été étonné par le peu de sépultures présentes. On lui avait alors expliqué que c'était normal : on pratiquait majoritairement la crémation. Mais Law n'avait pas vu de crématorium dans les environs, on devait donc acheminer les morts régulièrement dans la vallée pour les brûler. D'autres choses l'étonnaient aussi comme le fort respect de la hiérarchie qui était encré ici, le maire était tout puissant, il exerçait depuis plus de quinze ans lui avait-on dit, et il fallait être dans ses petits papiers si l'on voulait que son séjour se passe au mieux.

Enfin, Law se demandait pourquoi le seul commerce du village vendait si peu de viande car dans ces forêts il devait y avoir bon nombre de bêtes… Pourtant il n'avait pas mangé de viande depuis le début de son séjour. Il pensait que les notables du village se réservaient le gibier, denrée rare. Avachi sur ses oreillers, embrumé par la fatigue, des idées se formaient dans son esprit, incohérentes, entêtantes et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Pourquoi Anoki se méfiait-il des villageois ? Et pourquoi Kidd était-il si respecté ici, lui qui n'avait l'air que d'un plouc avec ses chemises de bûcherons et son accent à coupé au couteau, surtout qu'il en était certain maintenant, Kidd ne venait pas d'ici. Vaillant ronronnait doucement sur un tapis en peau d'ours sur le sol, ce bruit fit surgir du passé un souvenir douloureux et pourtant si familier. Le bruit des moniteurs de contrôle dans les chambres d'hôpital, le bruit aussi du dictaphone réglementaire qu'il utilisait lors des autopsies pour faire ses rapports et qu'il avait emmené avec lui jusqu'à White Lakes. Ses rêves prirent une saveur douce-amère.

Il se revoyait six ans plus tôt dans une toute petite chambre d'étudiant, vétuste et bruyante. Il dormait rarement à cette époque, un stresse incroyable lui pesait sur les épaules et la santé. C'était une période sombre car son tuteur était mort quelques années auparavant dans un accident non élucidé. Cora lui avait légué ses maigres ressources, ce qui lui permettait de payer son loyer et sa nourriture. Son miroir terni était le témoin muet de sa déchéance tant physique que moral jour après jour, heure après heure, examen après examen. Au début il tenait. Le café et la volonté l'aidaient, puis le café ne suffit plus et ce fut un cauchemar, il ne dormait plus la nuit mais s'écroulait dans les amphithéâtres. Il avait du prendre des médicaments, tout d'abord des remèdes homéopathiques, inefficaces. Puis des molécules de plus en plus violentes. Lexomil et Stilnox s'entassaient sur sa table de nuit pour qu'il plonge dans des demi comas chaque nuit. Les effets secondaires eurent presque raison de lui car ils affectaient sa mémoire. Des mois entiers de sa formation lui échappaient ce qui le rendit dépressif. Il était finalement sorti de tout ça lorsqu'il avait commencé sa spécialisation en médecin légale à vingt-quatre ans, mais son corps était marqué. Tout son être était en convalescence désormais. Il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver un teint de peau plus coloré et il avait toujours l'air malade, de même il était résolu à garder ses cernes jusque dans sa tombe. Dans son rêve Law était à son bureau, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se laver depuis un moment et une pile de vaisselle monstrueuse s'entassait dans son évier. Mais Law était à on bureau et il essayait d'apprendre une fiche : les mots changeaient en permanence, les lettres coulaient le long de la feuilles pour se reformer quelques lignes plus haut ou plus bas, si bien qu'il était impossible de trouver une cohérence dans les phrases. Il lut tout de même « Vaillant » puis « Cora », « douche » et enfin « autopsie ». Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Un bruit de coup réveilla le dormeur violemment, ainsi que le chat qui alla se cacher derrière le sofa. Tout d'abord Law se crut encore dans son rêve puis il remarqua que les coups venaient de la porte. Il était dix heures du matin, Law était épuisé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il trouva une femme. La quarantaine pensait-il, cheveux châtains, mi-longs, des yeux bleus, mais pas du même bleu que ceux de Law qui viraient presque au gris. Ceux de la femme étaient ternes, injectés de sang, et des cernes violets s'étendaient en poche au-dessous. Sa peau était jaunâtre et graisseuses, et les coins de sa bouche rougis par une infection.

-Je m'appelle Ana, j'ai trente ans et je vis ici avec mon petit garçon de douze ans. Je suis venue voir si y'aurait pas besoin de moi ici.

-En quoi me seriez-vous utile ? répondit Law avec une voix froide et enrouée suite à son réveil difficile. Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent.

-C'est que mon tout beau, vous êtes ici depuis un moment et bien seul, alors je suis venue voir si vous voudriez pas un peu de compagnie un peu de chaleur.

Law finit par comprendre… Ici les prostitués allaient directement frapper chez le client potentiel. Il ne savait quoi répondre tant le culot de cette femme était impressionnant.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, soupira-t-il tout de même.

-Comment ça, je suis pourtant très intéressante ! C'est Monsieur le Maire qui m'envoie vous voir, il pense que je pourrais vous faire du bien ?

-Pardon ? Law était sidéré par cette révélation : le maire prostituait des villageoises et déjà pleines d'herpès labial qui plus est. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, pourriez-vous partir Mademoiselle Ana je vous prie ?

-Mais enfin, soyez pas timide regardez je suis plutôt mignonne ! Comment ça vous n'êtes pas intéressé ?!

Le jeune homme était excédé, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire chauffer la cafetière et se retrouver seul mais il ne savait comment se débarrasser de la jeune femme (qui n'avait que trente ans !) et n'était pas en état de réfléchir.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes ! Partez !

Et Law claqua la porte avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Maintenant tous penseraient qu'il aimait les hommes. Le problème de la sexualité de Law était d'ailleurs plus complexe qu'une simple question d'attirance pour tel ou tel sexe. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'épanouir de ce coté-ci, trop occupé à travailler ou drogué par ses médicaments qui lui avaient coupé toute envie. Si bien qu'il s'était habitué à cette situation. C'était plutôt le sexe en général qui ne l'intéressait pas. D'aucun l'aurait traité de frigide, mais Law n'était pas insensible il était juste indifférent… Il ne ressentait pas ces bouffées de chaleurs caractéristiques du désir à la vue d'un beau corps qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Et son travail de médecin lui faisait prendre de la distance par rapport à ses érections, simple effet physiologique, se disait-il.

Une fois son café avalé il décida d'ouvrir les dossiers secrets comme il se plaisait à les surnommer. Des photos essentiellement. De nombreux rapport de comptes, preuves de transactions illégales. Et de vieux carnets de bord, dont le plus ancien remontait au dix-huitième siècle et le plus récent à l'année passée. Law commença la lecture du plus ancien il appartenait à un des premiers fondateurs de White Lakes, un certain Johnatan Gens.

« Aujourd'hui cela fait deux semaines que les premières couvertures infestées de varioles ont été données aux indigènes qui vivent sur les rives du lac. Nous restons cachés dans les montagnes le temps qu'ils soient tous décimés, puis un garçon du camp ira se débarrasser des corps, il ne craint pas la maladie car il l'a attrapée et y a survécu il y a quelques années. Les conditions de vie sont pire chaque jour, la gale fait rage et si nous ne nous installons pas très vite nous allons perdre espoir. Aucun gibier dans les montagnes, nous n'avons plus de quoi subsister et le froid nous décime un par un. »

Plusieurs pages arrachées ou moisies rendaient la compréhension de Law difficile.

« Aujourd'hui notre fils de neuf ans est mort de froid et de faim. Maria n'arrête pas de pleurer et s'épuise, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Jack Donogue , notre chef, a dit qu'il s'occupait d'enterrer Peter plus bas dans la montagne où la terre est meuble, car un père et une mère ne devraient pas avoir à enterrer leur enfant. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. On dit qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul mais aujourd'hui nos hommes ont attrapé un gibier, du sanglier nous avons tous pu manger et reprendre des forces, sauf Maria qui a refusé de se nourrir. La pauvre est pâle comme la mort, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas l'hiver.

Dieu est juste. Après avoir repris mon fils il nous accorde sa grâce. Nos hommes ont trouvé les marcassins de la mère que nous avons mangé hier. Ce repas est une bénédiction, je n'ai jamais si bien mangé. »

Law suspendit sa lecture pour regarder les photos. Des clichés en noir et blanc bien sûr, de mauvaises qualités, très abîmés par le temps. Sur la première on y voyait les pèlerins, en haillons, sales et affamés, les femmes avaient toutes l'air vieilles et les enfants allaient à moitié nus. Sur une autre, les femmes préparaient de la viande, l'image était trop abîmée pour qu'on distingue de quel gibier il s'agissait. Sur la suivante on voyait le camp indien en contrebas, des corps amoncelés dans les rues, et un homme avec une brouette les empilant et les déplaçant.

Law reprit sa lecture mais les feuilles manquantes l'empêchèrent de suivre la chronologie de l'histoire. Il comprit que plusieurs jours s'étaient passés.

« Nous avons fait une chose effroyable, Dieu ne nous pardonnera jamais. Sa colère nous poursuivra éternellement. Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu me recueillir sur la tombe de Peter, je suis parti à l'aube, seul, et j'ai marché en suivant les indications que m'avait fournies Jack Donogue. Je n'ai rien trouvé, juste des viscères. Des viscères à l'air, mangées par les mouches. Mes soupçons se sont confirmés plus tard à l'heure du repas. L'horreur m'a saisi lorsque j'ai retiré de ma bouche ce que je pensais être un nerf, et qui s'est avéré un ongle, un ongle humain, un tout petit ongle d'enfant. Je refuse de continuer ce journal plus longtemps, cette nuit je prendrai Maria avec moi, je la forcerai s'il le faut et nous descendrons près du camp. Nous irons sur les berges du Lac Blanc, et nous nous y enfoncerons. Je sais que Maria résistera, mais je ne peux lui dire la vérité alors elle doit mourir elle aussi. Les indigènes ont beaucoup de légendes concernant ce lac, il serait le domaine d'un esprit. Un esprit esseulé qui cherche à se consoler en attirant les hommes. Les indigènes s'en méfient comme de la peste. Beaucoup se sont déjà noyés. Ils ont parfois repêché leur corps momifié par la poudre d'os du lac. Ce soir, nous irons rejoindre l'esprit du lac. »

La suite du journal était tenue par un autre pèlerin, qui se contentait de faire un compte rendu bref des jours qui passaient, sans plus évoquer le mystère entourant la mort du jeune Peter. Law reposa le vieux livre moisi et souffla un grand coup. Ils avaient survécu en se dévorant les uns les autres, ou plutôt en dévorant les cadavres de ceux qui n'avaient pas tenu, les enfants, les vieux. Peut-être même les malades. Le jeune homme n'était pas étonné, de nombreux cas de cannibalisme avaient été signalés dans ce genre de situation désespérée. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que les villageois cachent ses documents. Peut-être sentaient-ils encore le poids de la double culpabilité qui les accablait, celle du massacre des amérindiens et celle de la raison de leur propre survie. Law était fatigué, il rangea les documents qu'il avait décidés d'étudier un peu plus tard et se posta à la fenêtre. Le Lac Blanc, un esprit indien ? Il était vrai que sa surface avait des aspects mystiques, sa blancheur naturelle était fascinante. Les corps du père de Peter et de Maria reposaient peut-être encore sous ses ondes.

Law fixait son regard sur les eaux immobiles. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait engourdi, prisonnier d'une torpeur qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivée à White Lakes. Des tâches noires envahissaient sa vision, si bien qu'il ne sut pas si la masse qui sortit de l'eau près de la berge de l'est avant de s'en retourner dessous était réelle ou non.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite quasiment et j'ai l'impression que l'histoire avance bien. Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Plein de douceur et de joie pour toi, lecteur égaré !

Karnage


	4. Pulsion de mort, instinct de vie

Bonjour bonjour amis de passage !

Je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire mes chapitres mais si vous suivez cette fic, ne vous en faites pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Je privilégie la qualité à la quantité, du moins j'essaye. Merci pour tous vos messages, ils m'encouragent beaucoup et c'est très gratifiant ! Vraiment merci !

Voilà un chapitre en plus, plus court que les autres. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'essaye d'écrire de façon plus dynamique car je me rend compte que je passe mon temps à faire des descriptions, qui si elles me tiennent à cœur doivent vous ennuyer.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les review !

* * *

Eustass Kidd observait son reflet dans le miroir du salon. Sur son propre visage il voyait se superposer celui de son père, que l'alcool avait rendu méconnaissable par la suite. Ses mèches épaisses s'affaissaient sur son front le matin et donnaient à sa peau une pâleur anormale. Le roux, il en avait fait son parti, quand il avait quitté sa petite ville il y avait de cela plus de dix ans, il avait décidé de rester toujours lui-même et de ne plus se préoccuper de ce qu'on attendait de lui. A White Lakes, cela avait fonctionné, il avait désormais une place confortable au sein de la petite communauté enclavée dans les montagnes. Il était à la fois un peu shérif, homme de main et figure d'autorité de par sa chasse, ce qui lui valait souvent les éloges des habitants de la ville. Son père avait décidé d'emménager dans cette bourgade perdue pour « redresser » son fils qui partait à la dérive, excuse voilée pour pouvoir le frapper sans que les autorités ne l'emmerdent pour être plus exact. Lorsqu'il était mort un an après leur arrivée, sa cirrhose du foie ayant évoluée en cancer, Kidd avait été soulagé. S'il n'était pas mort de lui-même sans doute Kidd aurait-il fini par le tuer dans un accès de violence.

Aujourd'hui Kidd était sincèrement emmerdé. Il avait surpris l'étranger fouiller dans les archives l'autre nuit et ne savait quoi faire. Ce fouteur de merde allait causer des problèmes au maire et à toute la communauté s'il continuait à fouiner dans leurs affaires. Il l'avait pourtant mis en garde l'autre jour, mais ce gars était du genre provocateur et n'avait pas franchement eu peur… Pas comme le précédent… Il avait été si simple de le faire sombrer dans la paranoïa et la folie. Quelques menaces par-ci par-là, un cadavre de chat éventré sur le palier de sa cabane, un isolement total… Il avait fini par se pendre et on avait pu récupérer son corps, ou ce qu'il en restait dans les bois, à moitié bouffer par les charognards. Mais avec l'autre gars, Trafalgar, tout semblait différent. C'était un type rationnel vous voyez, et qui de surcroît n'avait pas conscience des dangers qui l'entouraient. Prompte à se perdre dans la forêt en pleine nuit et sous une pluie de tous les diables. Bordel, Kidd aurait du le laisser crever dans les bois ce soir là ou le finir lui-même à la carabine… On l'aurait sûrement récompensé pour ça au village. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il l'avait surpris depuis un moment dans la forêt quand Law marchait seul sous l'averse, il avait l'air ailleurs avec ses yeux fixés sur le faisceau de sa lampe torche ridicule et ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau. Son visage cireux inexpressif le rendait inhumain, et Kidd avait pensé voir une statue en marche. Quand il s'était allongé sur le sol détrempé et que ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers le ciel noir, Kidd avait hésité à le tuer. Ses yeux… Aussi limpides que l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau… Ils étaient creusés dans son visage par ses cernes monstrueux, si prononcés qu'ils semblaient presque des traits de crayon noir pour les yeux que les filles utilisaient… Kidd était certes un rustre, un homme des montagnes bourru et mal élevé mais il avait été fasciné de la même façon que les gens d'ici pouvaient être fascinés par les reflets du Lac Blanc. C'était une sorte de beauté improbable dont on n'arrivait pas à saisir la cause, une beauté née de la fatigue, de l'excès, de la tristesse et du vice. Kidd, comme tous les autres, s'était habitué à la superstition de la bourgade, mélange de croyances chrétiennes et de mythes indiens, et à cet instant il aurait juré que tuer cet homme lui aurait porté malheur. Il l'avait donc ramené chez lui. Tout autant fasciné par son corps que par son esprit.

Mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Maintenant que Trafalgar Law mettait précisément le doigt sur ce qu'il existait de plus sombre dans le village, que devait-il faire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses nombreuses cicatrices : il ne craignait pas la défaite, il craignait la damnation. Il n'allait pas prévenir le maire immédiatement car il voulait attendre et laisser une chance à cet homme, lui laisser une chance de survivre.

Dans le chalet de Law, le calme apparent ne laissait pas entrevoir l'orage qui faisait rage dans le crâne du jeune homme. Vaillant le regardait avec attention afin d'obtenir de la nourriture mais l'esprit du jeune médecin était loin. Loin dans le passé de cette ville assassine. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans les carnets de bord de la ville. Il n'était plus jamais question de cannibalisme dans les pages jaunies par la moisissure. Lorsqu'un décès survenait, il était recensé et on indiquait l'endroit de l'inhumation. Cet endroit, c'était le lieu exact du cimetière actuel. Mais ça ne correspondait pas car d'après les anciens rapports chaque mort y était enterré or il y avait très peu de tombes dans le cimetière. Et toutes étaient récentes, aucune sépulture de plus de cent ans ne s'y trouvait. Law pensa qu'on avait jeté les corps dans l'eau du lac pour qu'ils rejoignent l'esprit du lac comme le veut les superstitions indiennes, il allait donc essayer de sonder le lac.

-J'ai besoin de matériel de plongée, annonça Law à Anoki qui était attablé dans le seul pub de la ville.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas plonger dans ce merdier ? Eut-il comme réponse de l'intéressé.

Les grands yeux sombres et effarés d'Anoki fixaient ceux, gris, de Law avec une terreur non dissimulée.

-Vous mourriez en trois minutes si vous descendiez dans ses eaux, ici c'est pas un baptême de plongée dans la piscine de votre trois étoiles vous savez, le plus grand danger c'est le froid, vous vous endormez sans vous en rendre compte. Au fond de ces eaux-là, y'a toujours les corps des plongeurs, ceux qui ne sont jamais remontés.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de conseils, je veux savoir où me procurer une combinaison chauffante, des bouteilles, masque, palmes et respirateur. Je veux voir ce qu'il y a au fond de ce lac.

-Non d'un chien, vous savez quel genre de courant y'a dans ce lac ? Quand il vous aspire c'est fini, et y'a rien pour s'accrocher nulle part, vous êtes entraîné dans la grotte sous-marine qui s'y trouve et c'est un vrai labyrinthe y parait, on en ressort plus.

-Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver tout ça ou bien je dois m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Law commençait à perdre patience.

-Imaginons que vous soyez aguerris en plongée… Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller, il y'a d'autres dangers. Il y a ce…

-Ce quoi ? L'esprit indien qui appelle à lui tous les nageurs du lac ? Foutaises.

La peau brune d'Anoki pâlit. Son visage se durcit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il regarda autour de lui avec discrétion avant de reprendre la parole à voix basse.

-Si vous êtes au courant de cette légende c'est que vous avez fouillé là où vous n'auriez pas du. Désormais pour vous le danger ne se trouve ni dans le lac ni dans la forêt, mais ici même, autour de vous. Ce sont les gens qui vous entourent, ceux qui vous fournissent votre nourriture, ceux qui vous voient comme une menace. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous, ne venez plus me parler. Si vous voulez du matériel de plongée, allez voir Kidd, le Chasseur. Mais méfiez-vous de lui tout autant qu'il se méfie de vous.

Law n'eut guerre le temps de répondre car la large stature de l'homme aux longs cheveux s'était déjà éloignée à pas rapide. Le mal de crâne du jeune médecin reprit de plus belle. Il commanda un café noir.

Quand il se présenta devant la cabane du chasseur perdue dans la forêt, Law eut une hésitation. Sur la porte étaient clouées des pattes d'animaux empaillées ainsi que tout un tas de grigris de plumes et de perles, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. La superstition, réelle maîtresse de la ville, empêchait de faire bouger réellement les choses. Kidd lui facilita la tâche en débarquant d'on ne savait où derrière Law qui n'eut pas à frapper à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trafalgar Law ? T'as pas peur de te perdre en montant jusqu'ici comme la dernière fois ?

-On m'a dit de m'adresser à toi, j'ai besoin de matériel de plongée, je vais sonder le lac.

Les yeux de Kidd se plissèrent, l'idée ne lui plaisait apparemment pas.

-Et pourquoi que t'as besoin de sonder ce foutu lac ? Tu sais combien y'a de type noyés au fond ? Des blancs-becs venus étudier les sédiments, ou chercher je sais pas quel trésors inexistant… Tu veux quoi toi ?

-Je veux sonder le lac, je viens de te le dire, et je veux te louer ton matériel de plongée.

Law restait d'un calme olympien devant l'autre jeune homme qui perdait aisément patience, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

-Non mais vous l'entendez ?! Et de quel droit je te donnerais mon matos, faut déjà que t'aies l'autorisation du maire pour ça, explosa Kidd en rentrant chez lui.

-Je ne crois pas non, le lac est un lieu public, je n'ai besoin d'aucune autorisation pour y faire de la plongée, et toi, t'as aucune raison valable de pas me louer ton putain de matériel.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mes affaires et puis tu sais, mes combis et mes bouteilles, elles datent pas d'aujourd'hui alors j'donne pas cher de ta peau si tu t'embarques dans ce merdier.

Law détourna son regard des yeux de l'homme face à lui car une idée effrayante venait de faire son chemin dans sa tête. Et si le chasseur en profitait pour saboter le matériel ? Il pourrait très bien s'assurer qu'une vanne était mal vissée, ou que la combinaison chauffante ait un court-circuit… Alors Law mourrait dans les eaux du lac sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt pour l'en sortir et Kidd serait définitivement débarrassé de lui. Il sentirait son corps s'engourdir, l'oxygène lui manquerait et il s'endormirait plongeant à jamais dans les ténèbres du lac et rejoignant les cadavres qui y baignaient encore, conservés par les sédiments du lac.

-Subtile façon de se débarrasser de moi n'est-ce pas, argua-t-il d'un ton neutre ne regardant toujours pas la face lunaire de son interlocuteur.

Etait-il suicidaire ? Si l'idée n'avait pas déjà germé dans le cerveau attardé du rouquin, il venait bel et bien de semer les graines de sa propre mort.

-Tu me prends pour un meurtrier le citadin ?

Les yeux de Kidd s'étaient rétrécis dans leurs orbites, et les coins de sa bouche se relevaient légèrement. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé après tout, ce serait une bonne façon de préserver la ville mais quelque chose le faisait hésiter. L'esprit du lac … Il pourrait très bien ne pas vouloir du médecin et se venger par la suite… Ou bien était-ce une autre raison qui le tourmentait. Kidd avait en effet la vision du corps sans vie et gonflé par les eaux de Law. Car son corps finirait bien par remonter non ? Les bouteilles ne constituaient pas un lest suffisamment puissant. Son cadavre émergerait des eaux flottant sur le ventre à la dérive des courants. Son visage serait méconnaissable, enflé comme un ballon de baudruche, ses lèvres auraient explosé sous l'effet du gaz et de l'eau et ses yeux se seraient enfoncés dans son crâne.

Si Eustass Kidd n'avait que peu de connaissances concernant le sens de l'esthétique, il trouvait que mourir de cette façon était une triste fin pour un corps tel que celui de Law dont la beauté presque mystique ne s'exprimait qu'à travers des situations inattendues comme lors de cette nuit sous la pluie. Aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, Kidd ne trouvait pas que l'homme fut beau. Son visage creusé par la fatigue avait l'air plus mort que vivant et ses cheveux noirs et gras retombaient mollement sur ses oreilles pales. Il ne lui trouvait certes plus le charme de la dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce corps en pâture à la déliquescence.

-Je ne sais pas si pousser au suicide est considéré comme un meurtre ici, reprit Law d'un ton narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues espèce de sale con ?

Kidd s'était rapproché si près de Law qu'il sentait maintenant ses effluves de terre humide, de sueur aigre et de tabac froid. Il était prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme et à le lacérer de ses propres mains, lui qui avait si peu l'habitude qu'on lui manque de respect avec autant d'impunité. Sa paume se saisit du cou luisant de Law pour le coincer contre le mur de la cabane dernière lui de façon à le soulever légèrement. Il avait l'air encore plus maladif de près, alors qu'une goûte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe jusqu'à une mèche de cheveux corbeau. Ses yeux cependant ne cillaient pas.

-Ecoute moi bien le cafard, j'te conseille de te tirer de cet endroit le plus vite possible si tu tiens à ton p'tit cul d'emmerdeur. Je pourrais bien t'écraser le crâne d'un coup bien placé mais ça me ferait chier de devoir nettoyer ma palissade. Maintenant casse toi, prend ton matos de plongée et casse toi, et moi j'vais prier pour que ce foutu lac te fasse la peau.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage cireux de Law, si la crainte de se faire tuer sur le moment le tourmentait un peu, il avait cependant gagné, il allait pouvoir sonder le lac. Les menaces ne l'inquiétaient pas plus que cela, ce que Kidd mettait sur le compte de l'inconscience. Ce gars avait un instinct de survie absolument minable, pas étonnent qu'il se fût retrouvé dans une bourgade comme White Lakes, chassé par sa hiérarchie et s'exposant aux pires situations.

Quelques instants plus tard, le chasseur balançait aux pieds de Law tout un attirail de plongeur qui fit grimacer le concerné. Il n'avait pas mentit, les bouteilles dataient d'il y avait au moins trente ans et la combinaison semblait mangée par les mites.

-Démerde toi avec ça, lui lança Kidd sans un regard avant de rentrer dans sa cabane et de ne plus en ressortir.

Law se saisit de son paquetage et s'en alla chez lui s'assurer que tout fonctionnait à peu près. Il comprit vite qu'il ne devrait pas compter sur les batteries de la combinaison chauffante qui ne tiendraient pas plus d'une demi heure sous l'eau. En revanche il fut étonné des bouteilles qui malgré leur apparence rouillée et ancienne fonctionnaient parfaitement. Il fut aussi satisfait de trouver un câble d'acier assez solide qui lui permettrait de s'encrer à la surface afin de pouvoir remonter plus facilement. S'il remontait un jour, se dit-il en lui-même.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua treize heures… Il allait s'y mettre aujourd'hui même. Il enfila la combinaison pleine de graisse isolante, ses muscles roulèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. On aurait dit que ses tatouages prenaient vie.

Arrivé sur la berge du lac il scruta un instant l'horizon et les alentours. Rien de très solide pour accrocher le câble d'acier sauf le vieux ponton de bois pourri… Il devrait faire avec. Law savait plonger, il connaissait les paliers de décompression et ne comptait pas se noyer aujourd'hui. Il se sentait pourtant observé depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur la berge, mais il n'avait repéré personne. Il avait cette impression oppressante qu'il était en danger de mort. Ce sentiment d'angoisse grandissait à mesure que le moment de s'immerger arrivait. Si une fois sous l'eau, quelqu'un décrochait le filin du ponton ? Il ne s'en rendrait pas compte immédiatement et ce serait une catastrophe pour remonter. Le danger lui donnait mal au crâne et ses yeux scrutaient chaque recoin de la berge pour chercher une hypothétique menace. Cette herbe là n'avait-elle pas bougé d'une étrange façon ? Le vent pouvait en être responsable mais quelqu'un pouvait très bien l'observer tapis à l'ombre du feuillage, attendant le bon moment pour l'assassiner… Stop, c'en était trop, il devenait parano. Il n'y avait personne et personne n'essaierait de le tuer aujourd'hui. Du moins l'espérait-il.

D'un pas hésitant il s'avança jusqu'à l'onde blanche à cause du reflet du soleil. L'eau était trouble, il n'y verrait rien là-dedans. Il décida de ne pas réfléchir plus et pénétra dans l'eau glacée… Comme il l'avait prévu, la combinaison ne le protégea quasiment pas de la morsure du froid et il sentit milles aiguilles acérées le transpercer. Alors qu'il plongeait la tête sous l'eau il eut le temps d'apercevoir un drôle de reflet près de la berge mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Déjà son corps s'enfonçait mollement dans les eaux sombres le rendant sourd au monde et extérieur et presque aveugle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Des remarques, des réactions, des questions ? Laissez moi une petite review ! A très bientôt les amis :D

Karnage.


	5. Vous qui entrez ici

Wouha ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté deux chapitres d'affilé aussi vite haha. C'est la fête ! Depuis que je suis à la fac et non plus en prépa (j'y ai laissé mon âme et presque ma joie de vivre les amis...) j'ai beaucoup plus de temps ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira mais un dernier avertissement :

*** **mes amis, je rappelle que cette oeuvre est une fiction. Qu'en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de caresser, embrasser ou quoique ce soit d'autre, une personne sans son consentement. Selon la loi ce sera défini comme agression ou harcèlement sexuel ou viol et on sait tous ce qu'il en coûte. Nous sommes d'accord : quand une personne est inconsciente elle n'est pas consentante. *****

Sur ces sages paroles, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le mur aqueux qui s'étalait devant Law ne lui offrait aucune possibilité d'y voir convenablement. Les sédiments blancs retenus en suspensions et constamment soulevés par les courants rendaient l'eau si trouble qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer ses propres mains. Mais le plus gros obstacle restait la température qui devait avoisiner les zéro degrés… A travers sa combinaison Law ressentait le froid glacial l'envahir peu à peu et les fibres chauffantes entremêlées à celles de l'élasthanne ne constituaient qu'une maigre protection. Law décida qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une demi heure dans ce désert silencieux où chaque son était assourdi… Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la sensation de paranoïa du jeune plongeur qui se sentait pris au piège. Il vérifia sa montre pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et commença sa descente. La pente du rivage si elle était douce au début tombait en à pic au bout de plusieurs mètres et Law ne savait s'il pouvait prendre le risque de plonger au fond de ce gouffre de ténèbres car il se rendit bien vite compte que la lumière ne filtrait plus.

Il sentit bientôt le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir, son corps conscient du danger préservait les organes vitaux et ne gaspillait plus d'énergie à chauffer les extrémités. Il fallait faire vite. Sa petite lampe frontale n'était pas d'une grande aide mais au bout d'un certain moment alors qu'il commençait à désespérer d'entrapercevoir le fond du lac, il finit par saisir du regard quelque chose d'étrange. Sur le sol, mélange de boue, de sable et de sédiments blancs se trouvaient des formes étranges. En s'approchant de plus près il distingua bientôt ce qu'il en était : des statues, du moins c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Des statues figées dans des positions de tous les jours. L'une marchait tandis que l'autre regardait sa montre. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid ambiant saisit Law, et si ces statues étaient des vrais corps ? Des cadavres momifiés par les sédiments, la poudre d'os, après plusieurs années. Ces gens avaient-ils étaient surpris ainsi par l'eau ? Car Law comprit vite que c'était toute une ville engloutie qui se trouvait là, sous les pieds des habitants de White Lakes, à jamais endormie sous les eaux. Il aurait fallu peu de chose pour provoquer l'inondation, une rupture de barrage ou bien un effondrement d'une galerie souterraine et c'était tout le village qui s'était retrouvé prisonnier éternel du lac blanc.

Ce fut à ce moment que Law se rendit compte que ses dents claquaient bien trop fort contre son respirateur et que ses membres avaient du mal à se mouvoir. Il comprit qu'il devait remonter au plus vite. Autour de lui tout semblait venir d'une autre époque et la lumière ne perçait quasiment pas, pourtant un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Il tourna son regard mais rien. Il eut la conviction que quelque chose l'épiait depuis le début. Pas seulement depuis qu'il avait plongé dans le lac… Non, quelque chose l'avait pris en grippe depuis la nuit qu'il avait passée au refuge. Cette même chose qu'il avait sentie dans les bois sous la pluie. Et il en était maintenant persuadé, cette chose l'avait suivi jusque dans les eaux figées du lac blanc et elle tenait là l'endroit parfait pour le prendre. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts mais ils étaient contractés. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles mais ils étaient encore tendus. Etait-ce aussi la même créature qui avait faire bouger les branchages du rivage ? Une peur irrationnelles s'empara de tout son être alors qu'il voulait remonter au plus vite. Ses jambes engourdies commencèrent leur mouvement cadencé mais un sursaut de raison le figea sur place : les paliers de décompression. A cette profondeur il devrait attendre dix minutes à chaque palier, soit trente minutes en tout. Etait-ce le temps qu'il faudrait à la chose pour le tuer ? Un nouveau mouvement sous son corps le fit se tendre. Il avait peur, une peur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son enfance. Celle d'être mangé par le monstre dessous son lit, celle de se faire entraîner par la créature des profondeurs du lac.

Son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il usait trop d'oxygène, il devait se calmer afin de pouvoir remonter à la surface. S'enjoignant au calme il commença son attente… Peut-être la plus longue de toute sa vie. « Peut-être bien la dernière de ma vie » se dit-il. Le froid allié au manque d'oxygène commença à lui faire tourner la tête… Sa vision se brouillait et depuis plusieurs minutes sa combinaison ne chauffait plus. Sa chaleur corporelle s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau désormais. « Si je ne meurs pas de cette chose qui me suit… Je vais mourir d'hypothermie. Si je remonte maintenant, je risque l'accident de décompression. »

Il passa au second pallier, soulagé d'avoir pu attendre le temps qu'il fallait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait remonter sans encombre à la surface quand il sentit une force l'entraîner vers le fond : « Les courants dont on m'a parlés » se dit-il. Il se cramponna au filin d'acier mais il sentit vite qu'il ne pourrait rivaliser avec la force de la nature. Si pour le moment le courant n'était pas puissant dans quelques minutes il arracherait le câble de son ponton et Law serait perdu. D'un mouvement souple il se propulsa vers la surface où la lumière semblait inatteignable. Tant pis pour les paliers. Il sentait la force de l'eau s'accroître à mesure qu'il s'approchait du rivage et sa vision était envahie d'une multitude de taches noires le ralentissant. Il avait froid, il se serait bien endormi là maintenant tout de suite. L'adrénaline ne l'aidait plus, ses jambes battaient l'eau moins vite et l'air métallique qu'il respirait se faisait bien rare. Il décida de faire une pose le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle. Il préféra ne pas l'écouter. Il se plaça à l'horizontal de façon à voir la lumière percer de la voûte aqueuse… C'était un beau spectacle. Alors qu'il commençait à délirer sérieusement il sentit une brusque pression sur sa hanche, là où le filin d'acier était accroché. On le tirait vers la surface. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Law qui commença à nouveau de battre des jambes. Mais les forces lui manquaient et il avait la désagréable impression qu'une force contraire le tirait vers le fond du lac. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveaux alors que son corps perçait la surface de l'eau si bien qu'il ne vit jamais la chose qui lui agrippait la jambe, il douta même qu'elle eut jamais existé par la suite.

Son corps ne s'arrêtait plus de trembler alors qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations, ré-oxygénant tout son système. Ses poumons le brûlaient quand il respirait et sa vision était toujours floue. Il énuméra mentalement, dans un reflex improbable, les symptômes d'un choc de décompression. Migraine, nausées, vertiges, perte temporaire d'audition… Ca c'était s'il s'en sortait bien, mais il risquait bien pire, paralysie complète par exemple, il doutait cependant d'en arriver là car il n'avait pas non plus pris de risques démesurés.

Il comprenait que quelqu'un l'avait tiré de là et il aurait bien embrassé son sauveur s'il n'avait pas eu tant d'orgueil. Sous ses yeux le ciel bleu laissait défiler de gros cumulonimbus que le vent charriait mollement lorsqu'une affreuse tâche rouge envahit sa vision. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était un des effets du manque d'oxygène jusqu'à ce que la tâche se mette à parler.

« -Putain je t'avais prévenu pauv' taré. J'ai vu les branches à la surface de l'eau se faire aspirer et j'ai tout de suite compris que t'étais cuit si je faisais rien. J'aurais dû te laisser te noyer.

Malgré ses tremblements et son semi-coma Law ne percevait pas que de la colère dans la voix rauque de Kidd, il y avait aussi, un ton plus bas, une note d'inquiétude.

-J'ai froid, articula péniblement le jeune médecin entre deux frissons.

-Bien sûr ! Tu vas crever si tu restes comme ça ! »

Law sentit qu'on le saisissait sous les bras et qu'on le hissait dans une jeep. Mais il n'était sûr de rien, il perdait peu à peu conscience alors que ses doigts se serraient compulsivement sur le siège. Les cahots de la voiture cessèrent brusquement et il se fit brutalement empoigner par le chasseur. Ses yeux entrouverts lui permirent de constater qu'il était dans son chalet, enfin il croyait. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il voyait était du au délire ou à la réalité.

« -Putain on dirait un cadavre, t'as vu tes lèvres ? Elles sont bleues ! »

Oui c'était aussi un symptôme des accidents de décompression se dit Law. Lèvres cyanurés, tout comme le coin des yeux. A moins que ce ne fut à cause de son état hypothermique ? Décidément ses seuls réflexes étaient ceux d'un médecin car son esprit lui rappela à nouveaux les symptômes de l'hypothermie. Pupilles dilatées, respiration lente et hypotension. Il sentit qu'on lui ôtait sa combinaison car un frisson plus fort que les autres secoua son organisme.

Kidd observa le corps de Law sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il était affreusement pâle et il avait l'air de respirer difficilement. Le chasseur n'avait aucune notion de premier soin mais il était quasiment certain que mettre Law dans un lieu chauffé lui ferait d bien, ou du moins n'aggraverait pas son cas. Il passa son bras sous le dos du jeune homme dont la peau glacée lui transmit un frisson et alla le déposer sur son lit où s'entassaient des couvertures ainsi qu'un chat pelé à l'air mauvais. Il avait immédiatement remarqué les arabesques d'encres qui ornaient la peau du jeune homme, c'était hypnotique. Il se souvenait qu'il y a longtemps à l'école, son professeur lui avait parlé d'une façon d'écrire particulière. Les pleins et les déliés que formait la plume l'avaient autant fasciné que les dessins sur cette chaire meurtrie par le froid. Law n'était qu'à demi conscient, perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Kidd se sentait comme un voyeur alors qu'il observait ce corps alangui sur le lit. Il ne devait même pas savoir où il se trouvait, ni même s'il était vivant ou mort et ses lèvres pâles prononçaient des brides de mots insensées que Kidd n'arrivait pas à saisir. A nouveau quelque chose en lui commença à naître. A nouveau il trouvait que le corps sur ce lit était beau. C'était un sentiment étrange car il dissociait absolument le corps, la peau, les membres, les cheveux, les lèvres de son propriétaire. Ce corps n'était pas le reflet de l'esprit de Law, il avait en quelque sorte son indépendance propre, il était même prisonnier de l'âme de Law, « l'âme d'un petit con » se dit Kidd alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.

La lumière déclinait au dehors, si bien que le crépuscule et le feu dans la cheminée donnaient à l'atmosphère un semblant mystique. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit qui s'affaissa légèrement. Les doigts du jeune médecin à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il admirait la beauté de ce corps, lui qui était insensible à tant d'autres choses. Sa main calleuse s'approcha du visage souffrant de Law et vint effleurer son front où une mèche de cheveux noire s'était égarée, son pouce retraça les cernes noirs de ses yeux. Prise objectivement chaque partie de son corps n'était pas belle. Sa peau avait un teint trop cireux. Ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés. Son corps était certes assez musclé mais il avait l'air d'avoir subi trop de manques en tout genre. Le tout donnait un résultat inexplicable. Une beauté improbable et éphémère.

Sa main délaissa le front où une ride du lion se creusait à cause du délire pour descendre contre la joue où poussaient des poils drus puis elle dessina le contour de la mâchoire. Elle s'attarda un instant près de l'oreille et de ses deux anneaux d'or. Elle fit son chemin dans le creux du cou où Kidd sentit battre le sang dans l'artère carotide puis s'avança vers le torse bronzé où se déployait l'entrelacement d'encre noire. Sa main se soulevait au rythme lent de la respiration du jeune homme. Là où Kidd passait ses doigts, il sentait l'épiderme contre sa peau régir. Ils retracèrent un moment les formes sombres et vinrent se caler contre sa hanche où son pouce effleura une cicatrice pâle. Appendicite. Au dessous naissait une ligne de poils sombres qui descendait et se perdait derrière le caleçon du jeune homme. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur accaparait son esprit mais sa main passa par-dessus le fin tissu noir, continuant sans se frayer de chemin là où elle ne pouvait aller. Ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe endormi à travers le sous-vêtement et sentirent de légers frémissements. Si le reste de son corps était encore froid, cet endroit-là était chaud. Kidd se serait bien attardé plus longtemps de ce coté, le désir la curiosité et la fascination s'étant mêlés, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se réveille et lui vole ce moment. Ce moment où son corps était à lui. Il aurait pu le tuer. C'aurait été simple, il n'aurait eu qu'à serrer son cou de ses deux mains, ou à presser contre son visage un oreiller.

Il ne le fit pas. Sa main exerça une dernière pression contre le sexe à moitié éveillé de Law dont le cœur battait plus vite puis descendit contre sa cuisse et le long de sa jambe où une drôle d'ecchymose se formait. Il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter là. Il se leva d'un coup, le regard sombre et recouvrit le corps d'une couverture avant de quitter le chalet pour rentrer chez lui. Laissant le jeune homme à ses ténèbres dans lesquelles il se débattait encore. Et ne prêtant pas attention à la chaleur qui s'était développée dans le creux de ses reins.

Dans ses demies ténèbres Law suffoquait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il voyait danser dans sa tête des images troubles : les feuilles des arbres de la forêts, les pins, les épicéas, son propre visage, celui de Kidd. Les statues du lac. Les chambres d'hôpital. Les salles d'autopsie. Il sentait vaguement que quelque chose arrivait à son corps. Comme un chemin de frisson ayant commencé de son visage jusqu'à sa jambe. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Il demeura longtemps dans cette léthargie, probablement plusieurs heures, peut-être une journée entière. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation d'étouffement ne le prenne, une lourdeur sur son corps qui n'était pas due à sa plongée Il s'éveilla, nauséeux et migraineux alors que par la fenêtre le jour commençait juste à décliner. Il était vivant il était amoché mais bien en vie. Sur son torse Vaillant l'observait et Law aurait juré que le chat le prenait de haut.

Il se leva doucement et prit conscience de sa nudité. Il prit aussi conscience qu'il avait eu envie de sexe pendant son coma car il découvrit ses draps tâchés. Il était partagé entre plusieurs envies, d'abord il voulait pisser, ensuite il voulait manger puis se rendormir et se réveiller loin de cette ville horrible.

Sa descente lui aurait au moins appris quelque chose : les habitants ne semblaient pas avoir jeté de corps à l'eau, ceux qui s'y trouvaient avaient été surpris par une inondation. Ensuite, les villageois n'étaient plus désormais le danger primordial pour Law, il existait autre chose. Cette créature qui l'avait saisi à la jambe et qui avait laissé son emprunte sur sa chaire. Il était effrayé, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Law avait peur mais il ne comptait pas se résigner pour autant. S'il perçait à jour le mystère de cet endroit, il serait lavé de tout. Il serait réintégré là où se trouvait sa place, c'est-à-dire loin de cet endroit, dans son bureau où trônaient sa cafetière et ses rapports d'autopsie. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait et il savait quelle serait la prochaine étape : le cimetière. Il allait faire une petite visite aux morts la semaine d'après.

Pour le moment il voulait se reposer et réfléchir sérieusement à une façon de remercier Kidd sans perdre toute dignité, cela allait demander de longues heures de réflexion.

* * *

Et voilà :) Un chapitre court mais qui ne pouvait être rallongé au risque de mer retrouver avec des problèmes de rythme narratif.

J'espère que ça vous plait les amis. Si c'est le cas, faites entendre votre douce voix dans les commentaires.

Adios, Karnage.


	6. Berceau de Brume

Bonjour Bonsoir amis de passage! Comment allez-vous ? Bien au chaud sous ta couette pour lire ce nouveau chapitre ?

Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que vous pouvez attendre :) Je fais rarement ça, mais si l'envie vous vient vous pouvez lire ce chapitre avec Chopin ou Beethoven, mais c'est un peu déprimant. Je pense que ça passe bien aussi avec U2, The song for someone ou Far from any road de The handsome Family. Dites moi les musiques que vous évoque cette fic où qui correspondent à l'ambiance selon vous :)

Réponses aux reviews !

Blackghost : Merci pour ton soutien j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi :) A plus !

Morghana : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur :) Tu as raison c'est un peu l'idée de Pompei, peut-être plus généralement les statuts antiques aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :) A bientôt !

* * *

Kidd fendait du bois. La hache s'abattait sans relâche sur les morceaux d'arbre alors que ses muscles se bandaient sous l'effort. La vieille Maggie lui avait demandé des bûches pour prévenir l'hiver et elle avait raison car en ce moment même de minuscules flocons givrés commençaient à former un fin duvet blanc sur le sol glacé. Ils recouvraient aussi les cheveux roux du jeune homme. Bien sûr son petit manège de la dernière fois n'avait pas échappé au maire dont la réaction n'avait pas tardé. Il l'avait convoqué le lendemain du jour où Trafalgar Law avait décidé de faire trempette dans le Lac Blanc.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé au fond de l'eau Kidd ? Décidément je te pensais plus perspicace !

Kidd avait dû trouver une excuse et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à mentir, ce qui n'était pas son fort, il avait décidé de dire une semi-vérité.

-M'enfin M'sieur le Maire, vous pensez pas que deux morts accidentelles d'étrangers en moins de six mois ça fait beaucoup ? Vous et moi on n'aimerait pas que débarquent des agents fédéraux pour fouiner là où il faut pas…

C'était convainquant mais les yeux du maire restaient sceptiques.

-Fouiner comme un rat c'est exactement ce qu'il fait ce sale gamin ! Et s'il continue c'est plus qu'un agent fédéral qu'on aura sur le dos !

« Tss » se contenta de répondre le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils… Il redoutait ce qu'allait lui demander le maire.

-Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, rien que tu n'aies pas déjà fait en tout cas… Commença-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Tu sais à quelle point notre communauté m'est chère n'est-ce pas Kidd ?

-Comme tout le monde. Bien sûr !

Kidd n'aimait pas l'éclat de folie qui brillait dans le regard du maire et que le feu dans la cheminée accentuait.

-Bien, emmène notre jeune ami en randonnée dans la montagne, fais le visiter et puis, qui sait… C'est toujours dangereux pour un citadin d'aller se perdre dans la forêt en plein hiver non ?

La mâchoire de Kidd se contracta et les jointures de ses doigts se crispèrent.

-Tu sais tout ce que nous avons toujours fait pour toi Kidd, il serait regrettable d'avoir à te le rappeler

-Je vous promets rien. Je tiens à ma vie ici. On parle d'un meurtre.

Le maire leva les yeux vers le ciel dans un geste las.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il ne s'agit pas de cela voyons ! Il s'agit d'un bien au service de la communauté qui permettra à des familles entières, à des enfants, de vivre paisiblement. Tout comme toi-même tu y aspires. Trouve un moyen, je sais que tu es intelligent… Pas comme ne l'était ton père.

Kidd préféra mettre un terme à la discussion n'aimant pas la tournure qu'elle prenait.

Et maintenant il était là à fendre des bûches et à réfléchir sur la meilleure chose à faire. Il pouvait très bien menacer physiquement le médecin pour l'effrayer et l'obliger à décamper d'ici. Mais il se doutait que si ce taré avait pu se jeter volontairement dans le lac, il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Surtout que Kidd était de plus en plus persuadé que l'étranger avait des tendances suicidaires inconscientes. S'il pouvait se foutre en l'air gentiment dans sa cabane il arrangerait tout le monde, mais il n'y semblait pas tout à fait décidé. Et puis cet enfoiré avait sans doute une famille non ? Ils rappliqueraient en vitesse s'il disparaissait comme ça.

Kidd repensait au corps inerte du jeune homme allongé dans son lit. Il revoyait l'épiderme pâle marbré de noir. Les cheveux sombres et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui peinaient à trouver leur souffle en laissant échapper des râles courts. Il sentait de nouveau sous ses doigts la texture de son corps, sa froideur tout comme sa dureté. A ce moment-là, il l'avait désiré. Il avait même eu une violente envie de le baiser, comme ça, inconscient. D'arracher son caleçon et de le prendre dans son propre lit sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, sans qu'il n'ait conscience d'être violé et d'en jouir. Ses lèvres auraient émis de tout autres sons. Son sexe se serrait dressé encore plus. Et Kidd l'aurait laissé là, couvert d'un fluide qui appartenait à un autre. Il imaginait la tête que Law aurait faite à son réveil. Se serait-il rendu compte que son corps avait servis à assouvir les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre ? Probablement.

La hache s'abattit de nouveau sur un morceau de bois.

* * *

De son côté Law avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps pour reprendre son enquête, mais il était désormais plus prudent. Il avait relu les carnets de bord de l'ancienne colonie et il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il découvrirait des choses en se tournant du côté du cimetière. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas du même ordre que la plongée dans le lac. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas l'autorisation d'ouvrir les caveaux et avait donc décidé d'opérer clandestinement. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Et surtout pas par Kidd dont les agissements lui paraissaient de plus en plus étranges. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et Law ne l'avait plus croisé depuis… Un feulement le tira de ses pensées et il tourna son regard vers Vaillant qui se tenait face à la porte d'entrée en position défensive les poils ébouriffés et les dents en avant. Le jeune médecin s'avança vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux qu'il laissait constamment tirés. Au dehors un manteau de neige recouvrait le sol ce qui n'allait pas l'aider à creuser la terre du cimetière. La brume camouflait le lac et les berges ainsi qu'une partie du village en contrebas si bien qu'on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Ce brouillard avait quelque chose d'inquiétant mais Law préférait se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Il caressa le chat du revers de la main et sortie sur la petite terrasse afin de se rendre dans le minuscule local accolé au chalet. Il voulait trouver de quoi creuser.

Le local était verrouillé par un lourd cadenas rouillé dont le jeune homme n'avait pas la clef, ce qui le mit de fort mauvaise humeur. Il voulait profiter du brouillard épais pour ne pas être vu des villageois indiscrets et il se dépêcha de retourner dans son chalet à la recherche d'un quelconque outil qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir le local. En ouvrant le placard sous l'évier il trouva son bonheur. Un marteau dissimulé sous un tas de poussière et d'excréments de rat. Le cadenas ne résista pas beaucoup aux assauts répétés de l'outils contondant. Le petit cabanon sentait le renfermé et l'humidité et Law n'y voyait rien d'autant que la faible lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas dans l'espace réduit. Il souleva son téléphone et éclaira l'intérieur où se trouvait une table d'établis, des vieux pots en terre ébréchés, des planches de bois mangées par l'humidité et des objets en tout genre dont Law ignorait l'utilité. Il espérait que le bruit du cadenas se brisant n'ait alerté personne et il jeta un regard au dehors pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Une grosse malle de vieux cuir comme on en trouvait dans les films des années 20 reposait dans un coin du débarras. Recouverte d'un manteau de poussières et de crottes de rats elle semblait avoir passé quelques temps ici sans que personne ne vienne la chercher. Intrigué le jeune homme s'en approcha mais elle était verrouillée. Il brisa à nouveau le cadenas de la valise et l'ouvrit.

L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégagea failli le faire vomir sur place et il se mit à tousser en tombant en arrière. Il porta instinctivement la manche de son sweat contre sa bouche et son nez pour se protéger de l'odeur infecte mais elle persistait. C'était un mélange infâme entre de la viande pourrie et des excréments. Law en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur. Avec des gestes lents il se redressa et braqua la lumière de son téléphone à l'intérieur de la malle. Une bâche en plastique noir en occupait l'espace et le jeune homme appréhendait le moment où il allait la soulever. Tenant toujours avec fermeté sa manche contre son nez il tira de sa main droite le morceau de plastique. Celui-ci manifesta de la résistance en restant collé contre ce qui se cachait dessous. Un bruit suintant se fit entendre avant que n'apparaisse un amas de chaires verdâtres et noires. Il dégagea le plastic tant qu'il put et resta quelques instants interdit devant les morceaux de corps entassés dans la valise. Son instinct lui hurlait de refermer cette boite et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, de prendre ses affaires et son chat et de se tirer de ce village mais une autre voix dans son crâne, plus sournoise et tenace lui disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Que de toute façon on ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs secrets, et que dans quelques jours il pourrait bien y avoir une seconde malle dans ce cagibi. Il inspira lentement en essayant de se calmer mais son cœur pulsait trop rapidement. A l'intérieur de la valise de cuir se trouvaient les restes de quelqu'un, ou de plusieurs personnes il ne savait pas. En tout cas il n'y avait clairement pas un corps complet. Il manquait visiblement les membres inférieurs et certaines parties du torse qui semblaient avoir été prélevés volontairement. La tête gonflée et noire aux orbites vides le fixait et semblait rire de lui. Sa mâchoire pendante lui tirait une langue racornie. Aucun vêtement, aucun effet personnel ne se trouvait là. Law prit des photos avec son téléphone et referma la boite lentement.

Des sueurs froides trempaient le dos de son sweat et les mèches sombre de sa nuque. Dans un état seconde il lança un regard circulaire dans la petite pièce à la recherche d'une pelle qu'il finit par trouver. Elle était rouillée et le manche semblait désaxé mais elle ferait l'affaire. Au dehors le brouillard s'était épaissi ce qui lui faisait un camouflage naturel parfait mais il craignait quand même qu'on ne l'ait aperçu. Il referma la porte branlante dans un état second et remonta sur la terrasse du chalet pour se préparer un café. Il traînait encore l'odeur de mort dans son nez et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle le suivrait encore longtemps, ses vêtements devaient en être imprégnés désormais, ce que confirma Vaillant qui resta plus que de coutume à le renifler. Il se déshabilla entièrement dans la pièce et jeta ses habits dans la cheminée qui crépitait. Il aurait voulu prendre une douche mais il n'avait plus d'eau chaude depuis la veille et il soupçonnait le maire d'en être à l'origine. Depuis quelques temps il subissait mille petites vexations de ce style. Ce dont il ne se formalisait pas, il s'en foutait même royalement mais sur le moment il ne se sentait pas la force de prendre une douche glacée. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, entièrement nu et se couvrit d'une couverture en mohair. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, la nature semblait s'être arrêtée avec l'arrivée du brouillard mais Law n'était pas assez stupide pour croire à ce calme apparent. Derrière chaque fenêtre et chaque rideau tiré il imaginait maintenant un assassin derrière chaque porte se dissimulait un regard inquisiteur, prêt à lui tendre un piège. Chaque visite qu'on lui rendait pour n'importe quel prétexte laissait en fait des yeux traîner plus longuement que prévu dans la pièce, laissait un mot anodin s'échapper pour le menacer. Non plus seulement les habitants mais les murs, les maisons, les voitures, les arbres et même ce lac où vivait il ne savait quoi, tout, tout le surveillait et le menaçait désormais.

Il allait continuer. Il avait franchi une limite sans retour possible alors il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Ce soir, quand la nuit se ferait complice, il sortirait du village et s'enfoncerait dans la forêt jusqu'au cimetière. Il commencerait par les tombes les plus récentes, celles des morts qui présentaient les étranges symptômes de leur vivant.

* * *

La dernière bûche tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd sur la terre gelée et Kidd, trempé de sueur malgré la température lâcha la hache. Deux vilaines cloques, résultat de ce travail éreintant, s'étendaient sur chacune des mains du jeune homme au niveau de la paume. Le frottement du manche les avait ouvertes et un sang noir du fait de la crasse et de la terre coulait le long de ses poignets. Dans un geste las il s'essuya le front et observa la forêt autour de lui. Il ne voyait que les premiers arbres l'entourant car le brouillard s'épaississait encore. Son corps frissonna, ses muscles se tendirent. Un sombre présage semblait flotter dans cette brume opaque et la superstition le rattrapa. Il rentra dans sa bicoque, passa ses mains sous l'eau froide et grimaça en voyant que la blessure ne se résorberait probablement pas d'elle-même. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à aller voir le Docteur Tusk, d'autant que ce dernier avait la déplaisante habitude de parler sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un l'écoutait. Et surtout il faisait payer ses consultations si chères que Kidd devrait certainement choisir entre manger et se chauffer s'il décidait d'aller le voir. N'ayant affaire à aucune concurrence il fixait les prix qu'il voulait et personne ne pouvait rien y redire.

Mais aujourd'hui il y avait justement de la concurrence, une concurrence qui lui devait un immense service. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer ou de s'habiller plus chaudement, se saisissant uniquement de son fusil de chasse il prit le chemin du village pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à Trafalgar Law. Il se pressa plus que de coutume, envahi par la sensation désagréable d'être épié à travers les bois et il fut soulagé d'apercevoir l'orée de la bourgade.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de bois il hésita quelques instants et les paroles du maire lui revinrent en tête. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à ce sujet, devait-il aider le village à se débarrasser du médecin ? Il y avait fort peu de chance qu'on le retrouve s'il l'emmenait dans les bois mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il soupira et jeta un regard autour de lui, tout était silencieux en cet après-midi ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Il allait finalement frapper à la porte lorsqu'un détail retint son attention. La porte du cabanon n'était pas verrouillée, le cadenas rouillé gisait tristement à terre. Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine du jeune chasseur qui écarquilla les yeux d'effrois. Qu'était-il aller chercher là-dedans ?

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à frapper contre la porte un pressentiment funeste l'envahit, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'hésiter désormais, c'était sa vie qu'il mettait en jeu. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un corps nu et un visage fatigué aux cernes noircies. Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans un bruit tout d'abord, le torse de Law découvrait ses tatouages que Kidd avait eu le temps d'apprécier auparavant. Une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur la terrasse de bois silencieusement mais Law sembla sortir de son mutisme à cet instant.

-D'où ça vient ? entre.

-Des ampoules qui ont éclaté, tu peux faire quelque chose, si je vais chez l'autre abrutis de Tusk il va me ruiner.

Le médecin s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte afin de le laisser passer et s'en alla enfiler un jean délavé, il ne se sentait pas la force d'engager une querelle. Se saisissant de son téléphone il décida de mettre de la musique afin de ne pas avoir à parler. U2 se lança au hasard dans la pièce ramenant le jeune homme des années plus tôt, dans l'air confiné d'une chambre aux murs gris, parfaitement propre et rangée, la chambre que lui avait réservée son tuteur. Il n'était plus là maintenant, il ne restait plus rien, tout s'était envolé, son adolescence et les cendres de l'urne.

Une évidence fit sa place dans le crane tourmenté du jeune homme, il n'avait plus rien au dehors tout était mort ou tout était en train de mourir, lui y compris. Ce constat bien loin de l'effrayer le rassurait, il y avait toujours une issue, le néant.

La trousse de premiers secours posée sur la table de bois, Law entreprit de désinfecter les mains calleuses de Kidd, il retraçait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les sillons noircis par la terre de sa large paume. Le sang brun tâchait le coton immaculé. Les bandelettes attendaient patiemment d'être posées.

-C'est toi qui as foutu ce type dans la valise ? Où sont les autres morceaux ?

Le sang de Kidd sembla se figer dans ses veines, sa main saisit le poignet de Law et le jeta à terre avec force, son poing s'abattit sur son visage brun. Il sentit un drôle de craquement sous ses doigts et remarqua que le nez auparavant bien droit et fin prenait un angle incongru alors que du sang s'en échappait doucement. Les yeux anthracites du médecin ne cillaient pas face à l'éclat fou qui brillait dans ceux du chasseur. Son poing s'écrasa à nouveau sur la joue du jeune homme qui encaissa la douleur sans un bruit. Il devait pourtant régir, ce type allait le tuer. D'un mouvement félin il souleva son bassin et ses jambes dans le ventre exposé du chasseur pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Il se dégagea avec souplesse et observa son adversaire se mettre sur pied et lui faire face.

-Maintenant j'ai plus le choix Trafalgar j'vais devoir te buter. Mais cette fois personne retrouvera tes morceaux, j'les laisserai pourrir dans la montagne pour que les charognards les bouffent…

-Dis plutôt que les bouffeurs de charogne c'est le village entier… J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai finis par comprendre. Le corps dans la valise est mutilé… Mais c'est un travail trop propre, t'as prélevé les meilleurs morceaux espèce de taré. Faut tous vous faire enfermer bordel.

Law passa sa main sur son nez pour constater les dégâts. Cassé. Gonflé. Douloureux.

Kidd s'avança vers lui, il entendait battre son cœur contre ses tempes et pulser dans les blessures de ses mains.

-De toute façon dis-toi bien que tu quitteras jamais cet endroit. C'est finis pour toi.

Les yeux de Law fixèrent la brume au dehors, avait-il envie de partir de toute façon ? Il pensait ne jamais retrouver sa place de légiste après son incident, alors à quoi bon ? Personne ne l'attendait. Il n'attendait personne. La solitude de son cœur avait anesthésié son être entier et il avait la sensation depuis quelques années de flotter dans du coton, de se réveiller tout juste d'une opération. Il ne ressentait plus.

Soudain abattu, il laissa choir son corps sur une chaise de bois et observa Kidd. La dramatique issue de ce voyage à White Lakes ne l'effrayait plus, il pensait même l'attendre.

-Je sais. Tu vas me buter et vous allez me bouffer. Mais vous me devez au moins des explications lança-t-il dans un sourire ironique. Depuis quand vous faites ça ? Pourquoi ?

Kidd sentit croître en lui un malaise. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire, mais les yeux gris perle qui le fixaient l'hypnotisaient, tout comme les cernes noirs qui s'étendaient avec indécence au-dessous. Cet homme était un paradoxe comme beaucoup d'autres, mais lui avait accepté la dualité que son humanité représentait. Il l'acceptait, mais ne la supportait plus. Il était la personnification de la dépression selon Kidd qui hésitait toujours sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Il finit par s'affaler sur le canapé défoncé et fuit le regard pénétrant de Law.

-Ça a commencé quand les premiers pèlerins sont arrivés, c'était l'hivers ils crevaient de froid et de faim. Un jour un gamin a fini par y passer… Le chef a pris une décision, mais il l'a caché au reste du groupe. Ce soir-là, la providence leur avait offert de la viande. Disons que c'est peu à peu devenu une coutume, enchaîna-t-il dans un souffle. Une façon de faire honneur à leurs ancêtres, au début j'étais choqué aussi, et puis j'ai compris que les hivers étaient toujours aussi rudes à White Lakes et qu'on ne devait pas cracher sur la viande quand on en trouvait… Peu importe son origine. Seulement voilà, les gamins ont commencé à tomber malade, à avoir des plaques blanches sur la peau et les lèvres noires. Tout le monde a pris peur, surtout quand ce type de l'OMS a débarqué de la ville.

-Donc vous l'avez éliminé… C'est le maire qui en a donné l'ordre j'imagine. Et il a dû te donner l'ordre de me faire disparaître aussi.

-Le maire pense protéger la communauté mais les gens ont peur maintenant. Cette maladie qui se développe… Ils sont persuadés que c'est une punition divine pour leur outrage. Ici on est très croyant, mais s'ajoute en plus la superstition et les mythes indiens… Les habitants sont hantés par les fantômes des natifs américains et des pèlerins qu'ils ont dévoré. Ils ne veulent plus manger de chair humaine pour la plupart, mais les notables continuent la tradition. Pendant longtemps c'est à eux qu'on réservait les meilleurs morceaux, c'était un signe de richesse, de respect.

-Comment tout ça a pu passer sous le nez des autorités ?

-On vit en autarcie au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué. Le shérif marche avec le maire et les touristes ne se doutent de rien, pareil pour les envoyés de la ville. Sauf quand un abruti dans ton genre arrive et fout tout en l'air. Les villageois veulent ta mort depuis qu't'es arrivé mais ils sont trop lâches pour agir par eux-mêmes. C'est pour ça que j'suis respecté ici tu vois, je fais le sale boulot, et tout le monde y trouve son compte. Le maire sait bien que les habitants sont terrorisés il en profite au maximum et les baratine avec ses histoires indiennes. Le weendigo et toutes ses conneries.

-Le weendigo ?

Law leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Un monstre… Décharné, immense, affamé en permanence, jamais rassasié, qui erre en hivers pour dévorer les humains. Les indiens pensaient que le weendigo était un homme à l'origine, mais qu'ayant dévorer de la viande humaine il serait devenu monstrueux en châtiment. Ici certains pensent que le père du premier gamin qu'ils ont bouffé ne s'en est jamais remis après l'avoir découvert… Ils pensent qu'ils hantent les bois dès que le froid s'installe… Personne ne sort jamais quand il fait ce temps là …

-Ce sont des conneries.

-Bien sûr que ce sont des conneries ! Mais quand tout un village y croit t'as plutôt intérêt à y croire si tu veux pas avoir d'emmerde.

Kidd perdait patience, il transpirait. Évoquer ces vieilles légendes ne faisait que les rendre plus réelles à ses yeux bien qu'il ne fut pas dupe comme les habitants son regard se porta de nouveau sur Law.

Il se leva du canapé et se planta en face de la chaise où le médecin était assis. Le sang sur son nez avait séché mais des marbrures bleutées s'étendaient sur la partie inférieure de son visage lui donnant des difficultés pour respirer. Il avait l'air en phase terminale d'une longue maladie. La vie. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Enfin la main de Kidd se posa sur les mèches corbeau du jeune homme et s'y perdirent. Law ne cillait pas mais le brouillard du dehors semblait avoir pris possession de son esprit, l'empêchant d'agir normalement.

-T'as envie d'me baiser. Je l'ai vu dès la première fois que tu m'as parlé, c'est mes yeux qui te perturbent.

* * *

Hey hey hey ! Voilà pour ce chapitre alors alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les choses avancent dans cette histoire :)

Ciao les amis ! Si ça vous plait ou que vous voulez vous exprimer laisser une review, ça réchauffe le coeur :p Ah et dites moi les musiques que cela vous évoque ;)


	7. Laissons dormir notre souffrance

Bonjour à tous, j'étais motivée ces temps-ci, ce n'était sans doute pas les muses d'Homère, mais une muse (un peu perverse avouons-le) m'a inspirée :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragement, c'est très gratifiant :D

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Je rappelle que c'est une oeuvre (ou une tentative d'oeuvre haha) de fiction, dans la vraie vie, si on force quelqu'un c'est un viol hein ;)

* * *

Il avait les mains moites, il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, s'emballer si fort qu'il semblait vouloir s'en échapper. Il éprouvait une gêne dans le ventre, un poids sur l'estomac qui contractait tous ses muscles ce qui rendait son cœur encore plus affolé. Le même poids lui obstruait la gorge si bien qu'il ne répondait rien aux provocations de Law. Law et ses yeux anthracites, un peu perdus, pas effrayés, très arrogants. Law et son nez gonflé qui prenait doucement la couleur des cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Law et son teint fatigué, olivâtre tâché de sang. Etranges contrastes de couleur qui lui donnaient un magnétisme chimérique dont il ne semblait pas ignorer les effets. Law et sa lassitude, Law et sa noirceur d'âme à l'image de celle de ses cheveux. Il n'avait déjà plus l'air en vie il n'aurait pas dénoté au fond d'un cercueil de pin dans un trou, il n'y aurait eu personne à son enterrement. Le seul éclat qui traduisait la vie dans ce corps presque pourri brillait dans ses yeux, brillait dans l'indécence et la provocation, l'impudeur et la lascivité. Tout son corps pouvait sombrer dans l'oubli, le monde n'aurait pu délaisser le souvenir de ces deux pierres de charbon. Kidd ne l'oublierait jamais. Il oublierait les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'étendaient en un sourire fier, il oublierait les anneaux d'or suspendus à ses oreilles. Il oublierait les tatouages sur ses doigts, sur son torse, sur ses bras. Il oublierait le contour de sa mâchoire bleuie par les coups. Il n'oublierait pas ces yeux. Il les associerait toujours au brouillard de la montagne et à la rudesse de l'hiver. A la terre durcie par le froid et à ce lac hypnotique.

Dans des gestes saccadés il se saisit du cou de Law toujours en position assise et lui releva légèrement la tête en exerçant une pression de sa main. L'étincelle de défit ne quittait pas ses yeux gris mais ses sourcils se froncèrent et accentuèrent la ride du lion qui se creusait sur son front.

Comme il avait envie de faire taire ce regard insolent… De le frapper encore et encore, inlassablement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux perdent leur condescendance et qu'ils prennent enfin l'air qu'ils auraient dû avoir, soumis et respectueux. Comme il voulait briser cette mâchoire d'un coup de poing et faire voler ses dents d'un même mouvement. Il brûlait de le blesser, de le heurter, de le corriger, le mutiler, le mortifier, le broyer, l'estropier, le poignarder, l'outrager… l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sang et du café. Elles ne le laissaient pas prendre possession de lui, elles le repoussaient, il le repoussait. De ses mains, de ses jambes, il résistait. Il força. Il mordit si fort qu'il entailla la pulpe de ses lèvres. La réaction ne tarda pas. Une douleur sourde heurta sa joue gauche et il fut sonné quelques instants, assez pour que Law puisse se dégager de son espace personnel et prendre ses distances. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué, ni effrayé, ni même en colère, tout au plus était-il un peu surpris, du moins était-ce ce qu'en déduisit Kidd de par son sourcil légèrement haussé.

-Tch … émit Kidd dans un grognement dégoûté avant de se frotter la joue. Bah alors c'est pas c'que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé.

-Une des phases de l'évolution de l'enfant c'est d'apprendre à dissocier le « moi » de « l'autre », visiblement t'es resté bloqué à ce stade que t'as jamais réussi à dépasser. Confond pas tes putains de désirs avec les miens… Argua Law d'un ton froid en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main.

-Te fous pas de moi connard ton corps est un putain d'appel à la baise.

-Tu sais quoi, j'vais choisir de prendre ça pour un compliment, mais c'est des réflexions comme celles-là qui amènent des connards à justifier le viol.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Kidd fixait toujours Law, qui lui, observait la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui vit dans le lac ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

-Quoi ? j'ai l'air d'étudier la faune marine bordel ?

-Y'a un truc pas normal dans ces eaux, répondit-il très sérieusement. Quand j'ai plongé… Quelque chose, quelqu'un j'en sais rien, m'a attrapé la jambe. Ça m'a laissé une marque sur la cheville. Un humain ferait pas ça, et je vois mal un poisson en être capable, expliqua-t-il lentement avant de se tourner vers Kidd qui avait perdu contenance.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il se passait des choses ici… Je sais pas ce que t'as vu. Mais ça m'étonne pas, répondit Kidd en transpirant légèrement.

Law souleva l'ourlet de son jean et dévoila la marque bleuâtre qui entourait sa cheville. L'hématome était impressionnant bien que bénin et Kidd retint son souffle en l'observant.

-J'te dis… Y'as des chercheurs qui s'étaient mis en tête de sonder le lac avant toi... Z'avaient des équipement derniers cris, flambant neuf. Mais à chaque fois y'a eu des problèmes, des disparitions inquiétantes. Soit qu'on retrouvait pas les corps, soit qu'on les retrouvait surnageant entre deux eaux, au milieu de la flotte à moitié bouffés par les poissons et tout gonflés, comme des ballons.

Law resta muet un moment ce qui mettait mal à l'aise son vis-à-vis… Les silences le dérangeaient toujours, il aimait qu'on meubla par des paroles (même frivoles) ces instants d'éternité. Law quant à lui appréciait particulièrement ces instants de solitude durant lesquels personne ne pénétrait son espace vital et auditif.

-Trafalgar, barre toi d'ici maintenant, les neiges ont pas encore bloqué les routes mais dans une semaine ce sera trop tard. Quitte White Lakes cette nuit. Si tu restes, tu vas crever. Tu retourneras jamais chez toi et tu finiras par engraisser le maire et ses suppôts.

Kidd regrettait déjà les propos qu'il venait de lancer dans un souffle. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aider cet enfoiré, surtout qu'en le laissant partir, il prenait le risque d'être dénoncé pour ses crimes. Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrir à nouveau pour parler mais Law lui coupa la parole.

-Chez moi ça n'existe pas. Personne m'attend. En cinq ans ce qui m'a apporté le plus de chaleur c'est ce vieux chat râpé… J'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, tu sais pourquoi Eustass Kidd ? Parce que je ne me suis jamais senti plus vivant qu'on m'installant dans ta foutue bourgade pourrie aux habitants dégénérés. T'entends ça ?

Kidd devait rêver, ce type pensait-il réellement ce qu'il disait ? Il s'amusait à jouer au petit citadin en mal de sensation ou quoi ? Sauf que ça le ferait certainement bien moins rire quand il serait mort et en morceaux dans un foutu congélo. Ses paroles ne faisaient pourtant que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà entrevu de la personnalité de Law, un homme d'apparence équilibrée mais en réalité extrêmement instable qui, de toutes évidences, oscillait entre le masochisme et les pulsions de mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en restant ici ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Je ne sais pas… avoua Law qui continuait de fixer la fenêtre. J'attends qu'il arrive quelque chose.

-T'attends de crever !

-Comme nous tous…

-Bordel tu fais chier Trafalgar Law.

A l'entente de son prénom le légiste se tourna vers Kidd qui l'observait toujours et haussa un sourcil. Law se posait à vrai dire plusieurs questions à ce moment précis. Tout d'abord, en homme rationnel, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi le conseil du chasseur et n'était pas parti sur la seconde loin de cet endroit. Ensuite il ne savait pas quel crédit porter à cette histoire de monstre du lac et de weendigo. Enfin, il se demandait pourquoi la lueur de désir qui avaient embrasé les yeux de Kidd lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé s'était répandue jusque dans son corps à lui. S'il n'avait de réponse aux deux premières questions, il avait vite compris les raisons de cette chaleur.

-J'accepte, déclara-t-il soudain.

-Tu vas partir ? Bouge toi alors, tant que y'a du brouillard les gens oseront pas sortir, s'affola Kidd.

-Non, je ne vais pas partir, mais j'accepte que tu me baises. Là, maintenant, répondit Law d'une voix lente, ses yeux fixés dans ceux du chasseur, appuyant sa main contre sa joue pour soutenir sa tête.

Kidd hésita trois secondes avant de traverser la pièce à nouveau et de venir se poster face à Law, dans l'exacte même position qu'ils avaient tous deux quelques instants auparavant. Dans le même geste il saisit encore le cou de Law et dans le même mouvement il l'embrassa. Cette fois la pulpe de ses lèvres rencontra la chair tendre d'une langue effrontée. Elle avait toujours cet arrière-goût de sang et de café à laquelle se mêlait l'odeur plus intime de Law. Kidd le força à se lever en faisant pression sur son cou et le plaqua contre la table en pin sur laquelle il vint s'assoir. Law aimait qu'il perde le control de lui-même, il aimait que Kidd ait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le blesser, il aimait le sentir se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas aller trop vite. Law, lui, ne perdait pas le contrôle, du moins il le conservait toujours jusqu'au moment critique. Et il aimait cette sensation de supériorité que lui procurait l'idée que Kidd céda à ses pulsions. Et Kidd cédait. Ses grandes mains calleuses où perlait un peu de sang entourèrent le visage du médecin et l'attirèrent avec plus de violence contre ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui menaient une bataille qu'elles avaient déjà gagné d'avance, ce qu'elles semblaient ignorer. Ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les mèches noires et effleuraient les anneaux d'or qu'il portait aux oreilles. Law se laissait faire, grisé par des sensations qu'il avait oubliées et qu'il avait refoulées. L'odeur de Kidd mêlait le bois tout juste coupé et la sueur ainsi que le feu de cheminée. Son odeur l'excitait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise collée au torse de Kidd par la transpiration et tracèrent sa musculature.

Le chasseur saisit le corps musclé de Law et l'attira plus à lui avec force, quand il rouvrit les yeux pour observer le médecin, celui-ci le regardait, ses yeux gris pénétrants brillaient d'une étrange façon et ses joues avaient désormais une couleur rosée, tout comme les siennes.

-Tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec un mec je veux dire, demanda Kidd d'une voix rauque.

Law détourna son attention du visage de Kidd vers sa chemise qu'il entreprit de déboutonner. Lui, observa les doigts tatoués du jeune homme s'activer agilement.

-Non, jamais, ça te pose un problème ? J'ai confiance en mes talents pour sucer une bite tu vois.

Le jeune homme roux ouvrit de grands yeux, peu habitué à un langage si cru dans ce genre de moment, ses joues prirent une nouvelle teinte de rouge.

Conscient d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose Law passa sa main sur le renflement du jean de Kidd et pressa sa paume dans un vas et viens lascif en le regardant.

-A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie, ce qui serait dommage car j'ai très envie de sentir le goût qu'elle peut avoir dans ma bouche, et de sentir combien je te fais jouir.

La main de Kidd se posa brutalement sur la tête du jeune homme et le força à se baisser au niveau de son sexe Law le regardait toujours et voyait le trouble l'envahir, ce qui déplut au chasseur. Dans une démonstration de virilité il défit sa ceinture, ouvrit sa braguette et présenta son sexe dressé au visage impassible de Law qui se contenta de porter son attention sur ce qui se présentait sous son nez. Ce qui se présentait sous son nez n'avait rien d'enfantin, songea-t-il en posant ses lèvres humides sur la verge lourde de Kidd. Elle était même bien conséquente et il anticipa le moment où elle s'enfoncerait dans son corps. Sa langue s'amusait à retracer les veines saillantes du sexe gonflé ce qui plaisait de toute évidence à son propriétaire dont les grognements indiquaient à Law quel rythme prendre. L'odeur du sexe l'excitait et la pression que Kidd exerçait sur sa tête pour le forcer à le prendre plus loin dans sa bouche l'excitait aussi. Il se révélait bon dans cette pratique. Il avait cependant du mal à suivre le mouvement que Kidd lui imposait avec de plus en plus de force et qui laissait couler à la commissure de ses lèvres un mélange de salive et de sperme. Ses doigts tatoués enserraient eux aussi le sexe frémissant de Kidd et Law le sentait proche de la jouissance, ce qui le contraria. Il s'arrêta net malgré les protestations du chasseur et se releva en s'essuyant les lèvres.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Ça me plait de te voir t'afférer entre mes cuisses lança Kidd d'un ton provocateur.

Law fit craquer sa mâchoire et le regarda en souriant légèrement, il était toujours le meilleur sur la pente du défi.

-Je pouvais bien te laisser jouir mais je doute de ta capacité à me satisfaire ensuite… Lâcha-t-il avant de se coller contre le corps brulant de Kidd et de poser à nouveau ses mains sur son sexe pour le masser lentement.

-Connard je te promet que t'oublieras jamais cette journée, répondit le chasseur en refermant ses bras noueux sur le corps à la peau sombre et tatouée du médecin et en frottant son bassin contre le sien.

Law ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la pression qui s'exerçait contre son sexe lui aussi gonflé mais toujours emprisonné dans son jean. Heureusement la main de Kidd, immense et chaude se faufila contre sa peau et saisit avec rudesse son membre palpitant avant d'y imprégner des mouvements saccadés. Le légiste laissa échapper de ses lèvres un râle léger et se pencha vers l'avant pour reposer sa tête contre l'épaule nue et pâle de Kidd dont le souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille.

Dans un geste lent les deux hommes glissèrent sur le sol, Kidd s'appuya contre le pied de table et Law s'assit sur ses genoux de façon à augmenter le frottement de leur corps. De nature assez peu patiente le chasseur arracha presque le pantalon déjà baissé de Law. Assis ainsi Kidd pouvait admirer l'étendue de la beauté de son partenaire qui s'oubliait dans ses bras. Les mouvements de son bassin, si lascifs, étaient un appel à la débauche et il n'avait jamais pu résister à cette tentation. Sa première main posée contre la hanche sombre de Law, il tendit la seconde vers le visage du concerné et attendit.

-Crache, lui ordonna-t-il en fixant ses yeux gris.

Law n'aimait pas l'intonation du jeune homme mais il obéit et cracha avec peu d'élégance dans la paume encore blessée de Kidd qui s'empressa d'aller la placer entre ses cuisses. Le légiste ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait vécue mais hormis la douleur ce n'était pas si horrible. D'autant que Kidd pressait dans sa main valide leur deux verges gorgées de sang. Enfin Law souleva son bassin pour s'enfoncer lui-même sur le sexe du jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient d'indécence et d'impatience. Il serra les dents et sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir en même temps que la douleur. Kidd observait ce visage quelque peu déformé par la douleur et le trouva beau, bien qu'objectivement il ne le fut pas. Il approcha ses lèvres de sa clavicule et traça de sa langue une coulée brulante jusque sur son torse, s'arrêtant à la naissance de son tatouage. Ses hanches ne pouvant plus se retenir il bougea à l'intérieur du corps étroit de Law dont les muscles se raidissaient. Ses yeux gris, luisant, s'enfoncèrent dans ceux de Kidd qui s'y perdit irrémédiablement, lui ainsi que sa raison. Dès lors il cessa de raisonner avec clarté et ne fut plus qu'instinct, animal, bête. Il semblait être à Law la personnification de la virilité. Ses mains agrippaient ses hanches aux courbes angulaires et les ramenaient avec force contre son bassin, chaque fois que se son sexe s'enfonçait à l'intérieur, Law avait l'impression de sombrer dans un autre monde. Il sombrait, naufragé volontaire dans un océan de désir et de pulsions. Ses doigts saisissaient le cou blanc de Kidd et le serrait, sentant les pulsations de son cœur battre contre sa carotide. Il ne détachait pas son regard d'acier des yeux voilés de Kidd qui ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était bon. Law avait oublié comme c'était bon. Ses lèvres soufflaient une haleine de luxure dont Kidd s'abreuvait comme un assoiffé.

Ils voulaient tout deux que ce moment dure, et dure et dure encore. On leur avait accordé un instant d'éternité, un instant où Kidd n'était plus un plouc perdu dans un village de consanguins dégénérés. Un instant où Law n'était plus un médecin sur la touche ni l'ombre d'un homme. Ils se sentaient tout deux tellement en vie qu'ils en auraient ri tellement c'était bon. Law n'avait plus l'impression que tout était figé, son futur comme son passé, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui insufflait la vie. La chaleur de Kidd se propageait dans son corps et allumait un feu dans ses muscles, ses veines charriaient de la lave en fusion qui irriguait son cœur et ses poumons. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir mais il sentit qu'il allait éclater de l'intérieur. Ses muscles se raidirent encore plus, ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un cri qu'elles ne prononcèrent jamais tandis qu'il se renversait en arrière, submergé par une vague de plaisir sans mesure. Il avait tout oublié, le village, le chalet, Kidd, il était seul dans la jouissance. Kidd saisissait cet instant secret comme un voyeur.

« Un dieu, un dieu antique. Ou un démon, un incube… » Pensa Kidd en voyant Law, cette vision érotique, se déployer sans pudeur sous ses yeux il ne l'oublierait jamais non plus, cette image. Les mèches corbeau collées contre son front par la sueur. Ses pectoraux saillant sous la transpiration, son bassin ondulant sans gêne. Ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

Kidd attira dans un dernier mouvement le corps bronzé de Law, plongea son nez dans ses cheveux sombres et le serra contre lui avec force avant d'être lui aussi envahi par le plaisir de l'orgasme. Leurs cœurs raisonnaient sans rythme contre leur torse et l'écho de chaque pulsation se répercutait dans le corps de l'autre... Leurs respirations saccadées se calmèrent doucement. Law se releva, pantelant et passa sa main contre son front. Il avait l'air confus et malhabile, presque déstabilisé. Il revenait peu à peu dans le monde des vivants, dans le monde qui l'avait oublié.

Ça y était.

Le charme était brisé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon ce chapitre ne sert que l'intrigue amoureuse, ou plutôt érotique car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que leur relation soit amoureuse...

Dites moi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de la psychologie de Law et Kidd, ce que vous aimez chez eux, et comment vous envisagez leur relation à tous deux :)

Adios mes amis !


	8. L'enlèvement de Trafalgar Law

Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec une narration un peu particulière. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Désolée pour le temps que je mets à publier entre chaque chapitre... Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que vous continuez de suivre cette fic :') Merci !

Hier je suis allée voir A Cure for Life au ciné et il était top, si certains d'entre-vous l'ont vu qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Niveau ambiance glauque et images malsaine qui évoquent les traumatismes primaires, on fait pas mieux ! Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça moi ahah ^^ Bref, il vaut le coup d'œil !

Blackghost : Encore merci pour tes messages, j'espère que ce chapitre-là aussi sera passionnant ! Merci de tes encouragements :)

* * *

L'herbe et les feuilles mortes gelées craquaient légèrement sous ses semelles à larges crampons et les rares oiseaux qui ne migraient pas balançaient leur petite tête de droite à gauche avant de s'envoler prestement vers un lieu de repos plus tranquille.

Une couche de givre recouvrait tout, du sol de la forêt jusqu'aux toits des maisons et Law se sentait grisé par cette atmosphère désolée et silencieuse. Personne n'était dehors et de loin, le village semblait abandonné mais le médecin ne s'y trompait pas car à bien y regarder on surprenait un rideau qui se tire et un regard furtif qui vous épis, parfois une porte claquait et l'écho portait son fracas jusqu'aux pics blancs des montagnes. Le lac aussi scintillait de millier de fins cristaux de glace qu'une simple pierre aurait brisés. Le brouillard s'était levé.

Law se voyait dans un chalet bien à l'abris des regards, perdu quelque part dans une clairière entourée de pins immenses et noirs qui dissuaderaient les gens de passage de s'aventurer dans son domaine. Une immense bibliothèque en bois massif lui fournirait la compagnie dont il avait besoin, ainsi que son chat. Cette existence-là, il ne la détesterait peut-être pas. Il était assis sur une grosse pierre polie par le temps et observait le village en contrebas lorsqu'un bruissement léger attira son attention, le vent soufflait une bise glaciale et Law se tendit soudain. Un animal ? La bise dans les pins ? Il tourna son regard doucement et resta aux aguets, immobile son cœur aux battement sourds se répercutant jusque dans ses tempes s'affolait. Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent, elles semblaient des heures aux jeune homme, la forêt restait silencieuse autour de lui si bien qu'il se calma et continua d'observer le village en se replongeant dans ses pensées.

La chose tapis dans la brume choisit ce moment pour attaquer. Un bruit sourd retentit. C'était celui du corps de Law qui vacillait et tombait sur la terre gelée, assommé d'un coup franc dans le crâne. Autour de lui tout disparaissait, les brins d'herbes gelés devant ses yeux prenaient la consistance des ténèbres et le ricanement sordide qu'il entendit glaça le sang de ses veines. Et ce fut tout.

* * *

Ploc ploc ploc … Gémissement… Toux… Il ouvre les yeux : noirceur. Ploc ploc ploc, ça continue. Odeur de terre et d'humidité. Moiteur de ses mains, frissons de ses membres. Ploc ploc ploc, ça ne va donc pas cesser ?

Law bande ses muscles, elève son torse, il ne voit rien n'entend rien que ces gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent quelque part sur ses tempes, il secoue la tête et veut porter ses mains à ses cheveux. Il est attaché, ses mains sont liées dans son dos par une corde qui lui scie la peau. L'échos de chaque goutte d'eau résonne dans son crane avec l'ampleur des cloches d'une église en lui vrillant le cerveau. La douleur de sa tête l'empêche de réfléchir calmement, alors il réprime difficilement son premier réflexe de crier. Il se rallonge sur le flanc où la terre humide se colle à son t-shirt, son pantalon et sa peau lui procurant d'incontrôlables frissons, sans doute plus provoqués par l'angoisse que par le froid ambiant. Une quinte de toux ébranle tout son corps, ses mains raclent le sol : ses ongles s'y enfoncent, la terre noire s'infiltre sous sa peau, se mêlant à son sang. Le manque d'oxygène le fait suffoquer alors qu'il sent monter en lui la crise d'angoisse mais il s'efforce à rester calme, à respirer lentement, à compter à rebours dans son esprit. Dans quelques temps, peut-être maintenant, ou dans une heure, ou un jour, l'enfoiré qui est responsable de sa claustration va se ramener et il est hors de question que Law laisse passer cette occasion ou qu'il le laisse voir sa terreur.

Il n'a plus son téléphone, sa montre a disparu c'est pourquoi il n'a aucune idée du temps qu'il a passé ici. Ses pieds nus sont glacés. Il ne distingue aucune lumière mais il perçoit maintenant différents bruits : un écho assourdi au-dessus de lui, le vent qui s'immisce par un interstice quelconque.

Alors commence l'attente la plus longue de sa vie.

Le froid qui l'entoure l'empêche de s'assoupir et son corps lutte pour garder un minimum de chaleur mais il sent ses membres s'engourdir. Il élabore de multiples hypothèses dans sa tête sur l'identité de son agresseur et dieu sait qu'elles sont nombreuses. D'abord ce peut être Kidd bien sûr, bien décidé à en finir maintenant qu'il a pu le baiser comme il faut. Ensuite il y a le maire soutenu par ses suppôts qui se feraient une joie de le dépecer avant de le foutre au frigo. Anoki aussi a des raisons de se débarrasser du médecin : par superstition afin de ne pas irriter la créature du lac que Law a dérangée. Enfin, et Law relègue cette hypothèse aux tréfonds de son esprit, il y a la possibilité que cette chose soit belle et bien vraie, qu'elle retienne Law dans son antre pour le dévorer, ou pire encore. La sueur perle dans ses mèches encrassées par la boue quand il commence à ramper en aveugle. Des débris divers jonchent le sol, des bouts de verres qui écorchent sa peau, des morceaux de câbles, du bois, des excréments de rats ou de ratons laveur mais le pire reste l'odeur entêtante de pourriture rance. Dans un mouvement son crane finit par heurter l'une des parois de sa prison : de la pierre d'où suinte l'humidité. Il entreprend d'en faire le tour en comptant chacun de ses mouvements pour estimer à peu près la taille de la pièce. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il estime une pièce d'environ vingt mètres carrés mais il n'a trouvé aucun interstice ni aucune faille dans la roche humide. A bout de souffle, le corps mutilé par les débris de verres et de métal il reste immobile. Il ne trouve rien d'assez solide pour couper ses liens. Il commence à avoir une sérieuse envie d'uriner si bien qu'il ne remarque pas immédiatement les mordillements sur ses pieds en sang. Ce n'est que lorsque les dents s'enfoncent franchement dans sa chaire qu'il pousse un cri rauque puis envoie son pied brutalement dans la tête de ce qui l'attaque. Un couinement indigné s'échappe de l'animal au moment où les orteils de Law rentrent en contact avec une fourrure rêche et pelée. « Connard de rat barre toi ! » hurle le jeune homme en gigotant. Il se débat toujours lorsque son pied heurte quelque chose de nouveau dans un craquement sec. Law n'a aucun mal à reconnaître ce son et il devient blême tandis que ses mains se saisissent de ce qu'il a écrasé. Ses doigts tracent les sillons d'ossements bien lisses confirmant les craintes du jeune homme : son indexe pénètre l'orbite d'un crane fragilisé par le temps.

La panique l'envahit de nouveau tandis qu'il s'assoie en tailleur contre un des murs de pierre.

La notion du temps lui échappe, il peut bien être là depuis des heures voire des jours et la faim qui le tiraille ne l'aide pas.

Enfin les coups sourds qui ne cessent de résonner au-dessus se font plus proches alors, Law comprend que quelqu'un approche et il se jette sur le sol dans la position où il s'était réveillé.

Malgré ses yeux fermés il perçoit nettement qu'une lumière pénètre la pièce en même temps qu'on ouvre ce qui doit être une trappe. Il garde ses yeux clos et essaye de calmer sa respiration.

« -Alors ? » Retentit une voix au-dessus.

-T'y es allé trop fort ce connard est toujours assommé ! » Lui répond une voix féminine qui n'est pas inconnue de Law.

-Pousse toi de là Ana bordel ! Toujours dans mes pieds la trainée !

-T'avais pas l'air de détester ça pourtant, ricane la prostituée d'une voix enrouée par la cigarette.

-J'men vais le réveiller ce blanc-bec là.

Et Law entend des bruits de pas descendre ce qui ressemble à une échelle. Son cœur s'accélère mais il fait toujours semblant d'être endormis lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, une mains épaisse,sale, aux doigts courts et calleux. Elle secoue le corps de Law avec violence puis s'énerve voyant qu'il ne réagit pas. L'homme change de tactique. Law sent un coup violent lui vriller les cotes et un craquement sordide lui coupe le souffle. Son cri avorté par la douleur ne retentit pas dans la pièce, à la place un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de sa gorge contusionnée.

-Bah alors on dort plus gamin ?

La lumière trop vive aveugle Law qui peine à respirer mais ses yeux se posent sur l'homme penché sur lui, et il reconnait avec effrois le vieux Docteur Tusk, ses dents noires dévoilées par un sourire repoussant. Il ne peut toujours pas parler mais ses yeux expriment toutes sa haine.

-Je serais toi je baisserais de suite le regard p'tit gars, et Tusk accompagne ses paroles d'un nouveau coup de pieds.

Law serre les paupières, contracte sa mâchoire.

-Vous me voulez quoi ? articule-t-il avec peine entre deux respirations.

Tusk le relève et le met en position assise avant de s'appuyer contre l'échelle de bois, Law voit maintenant la pièce, une cave avec un plafond bas. Tusk le regarde avec une feinte surprise.

-Oh tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais un jeune homme intelligent Law. Le docteur marque une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre : Tu sais que tu ne sortiras jamais de cette cave mon garçon ?

Law se concentre pour observer chaque détail de la situation mais rien ne lui est utile. Il sent le froid désespoir s'insinuer dans son cœur.

-Vous allez me bouffer ? rétorque-t-il, espérant gagner du temps.

Tusk hausse un sourcil en levant les yeux vers Ana, dont la tête se dessine dans l'encadrement de la trappe.

-T'entends ça Ana ? Il demande si on va le bouffer ah ah ! leurs deux rires gras se mêlent.

-Enfin regarde toi ! T'es tout blafard, je suis sûr que t'es bon à rien. Répond le docteur avec un rictus contrarié. Je pense plutôt qu'on va te laisser là et attendre que les rats t'aient bouffé. Ou alors on va te balancer dans le lac, Il va s'occuper de toi ensuite.

-Qui ça Il ? demande Law avec appréhension.

-Oh tu l'as déjà rencontré à ce que j'ai pu voir avec le bleu sur ta cheville. Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il attend… (à ces mots, Tusk a légèrement pâlit puis a détourné le regard) Les hivers sont rudes pour tout le monde n'est-ce pas.

Law joue la carte de la prudence : il ne dit rien mais un millier d'interrogations tourne dans sa tête. Même le médecin Tusk croit à ces superstitions ce qui ne rassure guère le jeune homme, d'autant que lui-même depuis son isolement total et sa plongée dans le Lac Blanc commence à douter de tout.

-Mais assez parlé, maintenant tu vas répondre à mes question compris ? Tusk darde son regard sombre sur le corps de Law qui frissonne. Dis-moi mon garçon, on a fouillé chez toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est de bonne guerre tu es venu fouiller chez nous… Mais on n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait et que tu nous as dérobé…

Le bras parsemé de poils grisâtre du docteur saisit le col du t-shirt de Law pour le soulever jusqu'à son visage, provoquant un rictus de douleur de ce dernier. Son visage tanné pâlit alors qu'il sent ses cotes endolories dans son torse.

-Alors dis-moi gamin, y sont où les carnets de bords des fondateurs hein ? murmure Tusk avec une ombre menaçante dans la voix.

Law mort sa lèvre inférieure d'où perle immédiatement une goutte de sang et plonge ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme avec suffisance.

-Qui te dit que je les ai encore ? Et si je les avais envoyés ailleurs, à la police ?

Les yeux de Tusk se voilent légèrement alors que son poing se resserre sur le vêtement humide. Ses sourcils se froncent et la haine envahit son visage.

-Dans ce cas, répond-il…

Et il assène avec rage son poing libre dans la mâchoire déjà tuméfiée de Law qui voltige jusqu'au fond de la cave avant de se redresser en crachant un mélange de bile et de sang sur la terre. Putain qu'il en avait marre de se prendre des coups depuis une semaine !

-Où sont-ils ? Reprend lentement Tusk en s'approchant de nouveau de Law.

-Vous voyez Docteur c'est très étrange, les manuscrits étaient gentiment posés derrière un recoin sous le placard de l'évier, si vous aviez fouillé vous les auriez forcément trouvés…

Tusk semble perdre de sa contenance et saisit les cheveux de Law pour ramener vers lui son visage souillé de sang terreux.

-Ne me mens pas… susurre-t-il à son oreille.

-Réfléchissez Docteur, réplique Law en toussant, vous connaissez cet endroit mieux que moi… Ces manuscrits n'ont aucune valeur pour moi, que pourrais-je en faire ? Docteur… répète-t-il dans un souffle alors que Tusk focalise son attention sur son nez cassé, Docteur…si ces documents n'y sont plus c'est que quelqu'un les a emmenés avant que vous n'arriviez…

Un grognement de frustration s'échappe de la gorge de Tusk qui relâche le corps du jeune homme et s'éloigne vers l'échelle. Chacun de ses pas ébranle la terre humide qui colle à ses semelles. Sa large stature lance une ombre menaçante dans la pièce glacée empêchant la lumière de bien éclairer.

-Ecoute petit, si tu crois que c'est mon passe-temps favori de torturer des gamins tu te trompes, mais si tu ne coopères pas…

Tusk reste immobile de dos et l'on entend à nouveau le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol.

-Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir, tu vivras un avant-goût de l'enfer… répond le docteur dans une inspiration fatiguée. Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'espère que tu seras disposé au dialogue quand je reviendrai…

Et il remonte l'échelle avec beaucoup d'aisance pour son âge puis referme la trappe d'un coup sec presque sentencieux, laissant Law à nouveau seul dans ses ténèbres.

* * *

-Alors il est mort ce rat ?

-Non Monsieur le Maire, j'attends de voir ce qu'on peut tirer de lui, il doit bien savoir où sont ces foutus carnets.

-Ma négligence nous aura posé bien des problèmes mon cher Docteur, j'aurais dû les brûler, où mieux les dissimuler. Toujours est-il qu'on ne peut se permettre que ces documents se baladent dans la nature, il faut les retrouver.

-Bien entendu.

-Tusk, j'ai dans l'idée que Kidd n'en sait plus qu'il n'en dit… A moi il ne m'a rien révélé, peut-être devriez-vous… Enfin essayez, je vous prie.

-Kidd ? Il se méfie de moi comme de la peste, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très malin, que voulez-vous tirer de lui ?

-Mon ami, Kidd est un jeune homme, il est arrivé ici il n'y a pas si longtemps, il serait regrettable qu'il décide soudain de nous quitter non ?

-Et bien j'imagine que oui…

-Nous nous comprenons, faites-en sorte qu'il soit de notre côté, qu'il ne se méfie plus de nous et qu'il abandonne sa ridicule amitié avec Trafalgar Law. Faites-lui croire qu'il est parti, définitivement. Qu'il est rentré chez lui le plus vite possible sans laisser d'explication. Qu'il comprenne que ce type n'a jamais eu d'empathie pour Kidd, qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu.

-Vous m'en demandez beaucoup Monsieur le Maire. Les affaires de Trafalgar sont restées dans son chalet, s'il y est allé il trouvera sûrement étrange qu'il ait quitté White Lakes sans ses effets personnels.

-Il n'y est pas allé, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper d'un problème dans la forêt de l'Est et il ne reviendra que demain. Tusk, débarrassez-vous de ses affaires, cachez-les, brûlez-les, je m'en fiche, mais elles doivent avoir disparues quand Kidd reviendra.

-Bien Monsieur le maire, Ana et moi allons nous en occuper sur le champ.

* * *

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu cet abruti ? C'est sûr, il allait crever comme un rat maintenant et ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule. Et puis quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas aider cet inconscient dans son merdier non ! Il s'appelait Kidd, pas Mère Theresa ! A l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement se peler le cul dans la cave de Tusk, à réfléchir comme un forcené pour sauver sa peau… Bien fait…

Kidd releva la tête pour observer les nuages moutonneux passer dans le ciel. Il avait tout vu : comment le corps de Law s'était effondré quand Tusk lui avait asséné un coup de cross de hockey dans le crâne, comment il l'avait traîné jusqu'à son Range Rover cabossé avant de le boucler dans le coffre, comment la tête de Law, ballante, avait cogné contre le métal.. Ça avait duré moins de dix minutes puis le véhicule s'était dirigé vers le chalet luxueux du médecin véreux. Kidd avait senti le vent venir, le maire voulait l'éloigner. « Des randonneurs ont rapporté avoir vu un grizzli sur le sentier dans la forêt à l'Est, j'aimerais que tu ailles vérifier et que tu l'abattes. Ça nous fait une mauvaise publicité… ». Les grizzlis sont tous en hivernation à cette période-là de l'année ... Et le chemin de randonnée est fermé !

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller vérifier et s'était contenté de vaquer à ses affaires habituelles. C'est-à-dire poser des pièges en espérant attraper les ratons laveurs qui pillent les réservent des habitants en hivers. Manque de chance pour le maire, Kidd s'était justement trouvé à l'endroit où Law avait décidé de plonger dans une méditation profonde le cul vissé sur un rocher. Il avait été surpris d'apercevoir ses cheveux sombres entre les branches. Il avait commencé à l'observer comme il l'avait fait en le remontant du lac, à la dérobée. De dos, immobile, il avait l'air d'une statue. Voulant s'approcher un peu plus il avait manqué de prudence quand son pied avait fait craquer une racine sèche, sortant immédiatement Law de sa torpeur, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était alors replongé dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment que la bise avait porté aux narines de Kidd le parfum d'une eau de Cologne bas de gamme. Kidd n'avait anticipé l'attaque que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ait lieu ce qui ne lui avait pas permis d'agir. Hagard, il s'était contenté de suivre d'un regard impuissant l'enlèvement de Trafalgar Law. La mise à mort ne tarderait pas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce soir ! Désolée pour le temps que je mets à écrire une nouvelle fois ! Laissez un petit mot si vous avez aimé (ou non), vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir et comme ça motive :)

A bientôt !


	9. Cric-Crac

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Comment ça va ?

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction qui s'approche de son dénouement doucement mais surement !

Je rappelle que dans les relations sociales normales, on ne profite pas de son/sa copain/copine/animal de compagnie/petit frère ou que sais-je encore quand il/elle est _à moitié mort._

Après cette petite précision je vous laisse apprécier (enfin j'espère ...) ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça faisait d'abord comme un bruissement, presqu'un murmure inaudible. Ensuite il y avait un léger craquement. Crac. Qui s'étend, s'étend, s'étend… Craaaaaaaac. Au-dessous rien ne laisse présager l'imminence du désastre qui va suivre. Les pas rieurs des enfants et des parents percutent le sol avec innocence. Et la fissure sur la glace progresse. Craaaac-criic. Le vacarme des cris enjoués des patineurs ne permet pas d'entendre la fissure qui s'allonge, se ramifie. Et puis qui aurait l'idée de regarder sous ses pieds après tout ? Le lac accueille chaque hiver tous les téméraires prêts à glisser des heures durant sur sa surface gelée, la petite cabane de location de patins fonctionne à plein temps. Pourquoi cet hiver serait-il différent ?

« Allez viens fais pas ton rabat-joie ! On y va tous les ans ! » avait-il entendu dans le combiné, la voix guillerette légèrement déformée par le grésillement de l'appareil.

« J'ai du travail Cora, les partiels tombent bientôt… » s'était-il entendu répondre avec un léger pincement au cœur.

« Roooo tu peux bien sortir de ton trou à rat une ou deux heures ! » avait répondu Cora sans se départir de son ton enjoué.

« Une autre fois promis ! » et il avait raccroché.

 _Une autre fois promis_.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Aurait-il choisi d'aller patiner lui aussi s'il avait pu prévoir ce malheur ? Probablement.

Ça faisait d'abord comme un bruissement, presqu'un murmure inaudible. Ensuite il y avait un léger craquement. Ça se passe au-dessous d'eux. Bientôt les rires seraient étouffés par la température glaciale de l'eau. Un dernier bain pour les patineurs. Au beau milieu du lac il y a Cora, Law le voit très bien. Il voit son sourire même à travers l'étendue de ses rêves. Il y a Cora et les mèches blondes de ses cheveux qui dépassent d'un bonnet ridicule. Il fait encore le clown pour faire rire les gamins. Ses longues jambes dérapent et tout son corps s'affale sur la glace provoquant l'hilarité des enfants, et celle des parents aussi. Lui-même éclate d'un rire communicatif. _Criiic-craaaaac_. Le ciel est magnifique, un soleil doré qui accompagne les patineurs. Cora se relève et fait quelques pirouettes avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, l'a-t-il fait exprès cette fois ? Law se le demande. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde maintenant.

Au sol la crevasse court le long des jambes des patineurs, de plus en plus vite, mais personne n'y prend garde. Sauf peut-être un petit, mais qui prendrait garde à ses gesticulations ? Et puis soudain le sol s'ouvre de tout coté, et les patineurs disparaissent à la verticale dans les eaux glacées du lac. On dirait qu'on les aspire par les jambes, chwomp, chwomp, ils disparaissent tous ! Ils n'ont pas le temps de crier, ils sont happés par le sol. L'eau les avale un à un, elle se gonfle de leur corps engourdis par leurs vêtements d'hivers les plus chanceux, ceux qui se trouvent près de la berge réussissent à regagner la terre, ils observent, béants, les centaines de personnes prendre leur dernier bain. Il a suffi d'une minute pour que le lac se transforme en cimetière.

C'était comme ça que Law imaginait le désastre. Ses rêves mettaient en scène un drame qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Une mise en scène d'une extrême précision, déroulant les mêmes faits un à un, toujours dans le même ordre.

Son esprit revivait chaque nuit ou presque les actes d'une tragédie qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. En revanche ce qu'il n'imaginait pas, c'était la suite.

Une semaine. Une semaine entière. C'est le temps qu'ont mis les plongeurs à ressortir tous les corps de l'eau. Certains étaient pris dans la glace, d'autre surnageaient à la surface après être remontés gonflés par leur gaz. On en avait parlé pendant des années, commémorant les événements.

A la morgue pendant des semaines les cadavres avaient été exposés à la vue de tous, du moins ceux dont on n'avait pas retrouvé les papiers. On avait appelé Law un matin et il s'était rendu dans le bâtiment de béton fissuré, aux étroites fenêtres presque toutes condamnées.

Ce n'était plus Cora. Ces chaires gonflées par les eaux, à moitié dévorées par les poisons. Cette peau qui partait en lambeau. Ce n'était plus Cora. La température de l'eau n'avait pas empêché la putréfaction de commencer son travail et ses lèvres distendues se coloraient en noir. Ses paupières qui avaient triplé de volume recouvraient ses yeux. Seuls ses cheveux blonds, bien qu'encrassé, subsistaient presque intacts. Ce n'était plus Cora.

« C'est lui » sa voix était montée de sa gorge mécaniquement et il était lui-même surpris de s'être entendu parler. Il pouvait donc encore émettre des sons ?

* * *

Assis sur son fauteuil en cuir défoncé, Kidd se décomposait. Quand le ranch roover du médecin s'était éloigné du sentier, le corps inconscient de Trafalgar Law dans son coffre, Kidd s'était empressé d'aller dans le chalet du citadin où il avait fouillé méticuleusement, sans pour autant rien déranger, chaque recoin de chaque pièce. Il avait fini par trouver les manuscrits, dissimulés sous le placard de l'évier. Cet abruti avait volé les manuscrits, il avait signé son arrêt de mort… Kidd était maintenant persuadé que Trafalgar Law était habité par des pulsions de mort. Mu par un lourd pressentiment, il avait pris les carnets de bords moisis avec lui, puis avisant le chat qui dormait sur le canapé, l'avait attrapé et le fourré avec peu de délicatesse dans sa besace avant de retourner chez lui discrètement.

Maintenant au calme dans sa maison, il réfléchissait. Quelles étaient ses options ? La plus simple, la plus évidente, et la plus sensée était de laisser Law dans son bordel et de n'y plus penser. La seconde lui semblait plus périlleuse et remettait en question un des principes fondamentaux de sa vie : mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Il pouvait sortir le jeune médecin de son merdier, et le reconduire dans la vallée, le laisser dans un motel et oublier par la suite jusqu'à son nom. Mais sa vie tranquille à White Lakes serait définitivement perdue. Non il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il ne pouvait pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici, dans cette forêt de pins oppressant, près de ce lac aux eaux trompeuses et de ses habitants meurtriers. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il appartenait à ce lieu, il ne le quitterait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chat pelé qui dormait sur son rocking chair et il fut certain de sa décision.

* * *

Dans l'humidité de la cave, il sait qu'il n'aura qu'une seule chance, qu'il devra la saisir immédiatement, sans quoi on trouvera sa tête dans une malle dans cinquante ans. Adossé à un mur il sent les courants d'air traverser le réduit et il frissonne. Il crève de faim et de soif, ça doit faire deux jours maintenant, peut-être trois qu'il n'a vu personne. Il a dû pisser à même le sol, comme un chien, il est épuisé.

Mais Law possède un avantage que les autres n'ont pas, sa rancune et sa haine n'ont pas de limite, elles le maintiennent alerte, en vie, prêt à en découdre dès que le moment sera venu. Il pense au moment où il enfoncera ses pouces dans les orbites de cet enfoiré de Tusk, il pense au moment où il cognera Ana, faisant voler ses dents jaunes. Il les voit déjà tous deux inconscients sur le sol, ou alors à gémir de douleur, et il sent dans ses veines l'adrénaline pulser, il se sent vivant. La perspective de sa vengeance le fait vivre. Il a réussi à couper ses liens avec les bouts de verres brisés sur le sol, et il compte bien sortir de ce trou dès que la trappe s'ouvrira. Il passe une de ses mains noircies de terre sur son visage, sa barbe a poussé, il sent ses poils crisser contre sa peau couverte de sang séché et de boue. Il entend le parquet craquer au-dessus et ce son le rend fou. Cric-crac. Cric-crac. Ce bruit le renvoie des années plus tôt. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser mais les images s'imposent d'elles-mêmes à son esprit.

« Putain ! » dit-il à haute voix pour briser l'afflux d'image qui l'assaille. Il serre les dents et focalise son attention sur le mince trait de lumière qui filtre sous la trappe. Ses pouces s'enfonceront dans ses orbites, c'est comme ça qu'il le tuera, oui, il sentira les deux globes exploser sous ses doigts et le sang chaud et pâteux couler le long de ses mains. Oui il le tuera comme ça. Ne penser qu'à ça pour le moment, et à rien d'autre.

Cric-crac… Criiiiic-craaaac.

Un bruit différent raisonne soudain. Des pas qui s'approchent c'est le moment. Il le sait, son cœur bat plus vite, sa respiration s'accélère. Il se lève et se courbe, il reconnait les pas lourds de Tusk. Il se place sous la trappe, un peu en retrait. Et il attend.

Aujourd'hui, il sort de ce trou.

Il se met à l'affût, des perles de sueurs roulent sur ses tempes malgré le froid. Ne penser qu'aux yeux de Tusk qu'il va écrabouiller, ne pas avoir peur. Les yeux. Juste les yeux.

Soudain, la trappe se soulève et la lumière pénètre dans la cave en révélant l'échelle et la terre du sol. Law n'entend aucune voix, il espère qu'Ana n'est pas là afin de n'avoir à s'occuper que d'un assaillant. Il retient son souffle. Puis une voix.

« Alors est-ce qu'on est plus disposé à parler aujourd'hui ? » Il reste à l'affût, c'est la voix de Tusk. Law sent la haine pulser dans ses veines et irriguer ses muscles, il va le massacrer.

Il ne dit rien, se contente d'attendre que le médecin de White Lakes descende l'échelle. Ce qu'il finit par faire, ignorant que Law a défait ses liens.

Le corps de Tusk, lourd, descend barreau après barreau l'échelle et enfin son pied touche la terre humide de la cave.

Maintenant.

Son corps réagit seul, ses instincts se réveillent. Ses doigts rencontrent une chaire molle et ridée qu'il serre avec force et déchire. Son pied cogne avec violence le ventre de Tusk qui s'écroule au sol, le souffle coupé. Il n'a même pas le temps d'hurler. Law est une bête, son poing vengeur s'abat sur le visage tanné du médecin qui gémit. Mais seule l'humidité de la cave reçoit ses plaintes. Law sent une substance poisseuse sur ses phalanges qui matraquent Tusk alors que ses oreilles bourdonnent, il n'a même pas conscience qu'il est en train d'hurler sa rage en même temps que ses poings. Il sent les os se briser et craquer sous chacun de ses coups, et ça l'excite, plus qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer. Enfin, il faut porter le coup final. Tusk est allongé sur le sol sous lui, le visage tuméfié, respirant avec difficulté, ses yeux rougis l'observent avec stupeur, il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu en arriver là. Il maîtrisait pourtant la situation, il allait l'interroger, le tabasser un bon coup et lui donner les restes du repas de l'avant-veille, et tout avait mal tourné. Pourquoi cet enfoiré n'avait plus ses liens, pourquoi avait-il encore la force de le frapper ?

Avec effrois et stupeur, dans la pénombre de la cave, Tusk voit arriver l'imminence de sa mort. Ce sursaut de clairvoyance lui permet d'envoyer ses mains jusqu'au visage méconnaissable de Law. Il griffe ses joues et trace des sillons de sang sur sa peau mais rien n'y fait, Law ne sent même plus la douleur, tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont ces deux yeux qui vont bientôt exploser sous ses doigts.

« Vous y êtes Docteur… » susurre Law alors que ses pouces se placent au-dessus des yeux du médecin.

« Vous êtes en train de le vivre, l'avant-goût de l'enfer »

Les mots se perdent dans un hurlement de douleur alors que les doigts de Law pénètrent avec haine les orbites du médecin. Il va les enfoncer jusqu'au cerveau. La chaire explose sous ses doigts, il doit appuyer fort pour réussir. Le sang coule le long des joues, sur ses mains. Puis, dans un dernier gémissement, le médecin meurt. Et Law se rejette en arrière, secouant ses mains pleines de sang, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal. Ce n'est pas finis, il doit se barrer d'ici. Il se relève et s'approche de l'échelle mais l'adrénaline qui lui donnait la force d'assassiner Tusk quitte son corps et il se demande s'il aura la force de grimper. Sans un regard pour le corps tordu et crispé de son bourreau, il commence son ascension. La lumière du soleil éblouie ses yeux lorsqu'il émerge de la trappe encastrée dans le sol.

La maison est vide et Law se précipite vers le frigo qu'il dévalise littéralement. Il voudrait se restreindre mais la faim est plus forte et il fait un sort aux réserves du médecin, après tout elles ne lui serviront plus. Dans sa bouche la nourriture se mêle au sang qui rougit ses doigts tatoués.

Alors qu'il s'apprête enfin à quitter la demeure il croise son reflet dans un miroir mural, et il s'effraie de son apparence. Peut-on vraiment avoir l'air si amoché et sale ? La terre recouvre ses vêtements et sa peau alors que du sang séché couvre ses blessures. Son nez ne sera sûrement plus jamais aussi droit… Les hématomes sur son visage tournent au violet-noir. « J'ai l'air d'un revenant » pense-t-il alors qu'il passe son indexe sur sa pommette boursouflée. Quel reflet. Derrière ses yeux gris-bleu semble luire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fait peur, qui grandit dans son corps et dans son âme et qui s'apprête à le dévorer.

« Ça t'a plu. » s'exprime une voix dans sa conscience. « Ça t'a plu et ça te dérangerait pas de recommencer. » Law détourne son regard, il ne veut plus voir ces cernes qui le marquent ni ces yeux qui lui sont sur le moment beaucoup trop étrangers. D'un pas hésitant il ouvre la porte et se retrouve submergé par les reflets du lac qui dansent sous le soleil, il plisse ses yeux douloureux et reste-là, bras ballant quelques instants. Le temps d'apprécier le vent sur sa peau qui s'hérisse de frissons.

Où partir ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il veut récupérer ses affaires mais il sait qu'aller jusqu'à son chalet est une mauvaise idée. Dans l'urgence il prend la direction de la forêt, pour se tapir loin des regards interrogateurs qui se cachent derrière les rideaux des fenêtres. Mais putain ses cotes le font souffrir comme un chien. Lentement il monte un diagnostic en fonction de ses douleurs :

Au moins deux côtes fêlées, peut-être une de cassée. Les phalanges en miettes. Le nez… Bon il ne veut pas s'attarder sur son nez. La mâchoire douloureuse, peut-être déboîtée ? Non il peut manger et parler, c'est sans gravité. Arrivé dans la pénombre de la forêt il suit un sentier qu'il semble connaitre.

* * *

Kidd s'affairait sur son semblant de terrasse. Assis sur les petites marches en bois il dépouillait méticuleusement les trois lapins qu'il avait trouvés dans ses collets de chasse en faisant sa ronde ce matin. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique : faire une entaille puis faire glisser la peau et la fourrure comme on éplucherait la peau d'une banane. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas être trop brutal pour ne pas abîmer la viande cependant, mais Kidd était doué. Après cela il les vida, et jeta les entrailles dans un seau qu'il réservait aux chiens. Dans la montagne rien ne se perd. Il essuyait ses mains poisseuses sur son jean trop usé quand un mouvement sur le semblant de route qui mène jusqu'à sa maison attira son attention.

« C'est sûr je vais avoir des problèmes » se dit-il en reconnaissant la silhouette étrangement courbée qui s'avançait vers sa bicoque.

* * *

Law s'effondre devant la maison de Kidd qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Un couteau dans la main, une carcasse de lapin dans l'autre il se penche sur le corps mutilé et perçoit une respiration difficile.

Un sifflement admiratif s'échappe de ses lèvres

« Hey bah dis donc, il t'a sacrément arrangé le vioc ! Et t'es encore vivant ! Pire qu'un cafard ma parole. » Il appuie le plat de son couteau contre la joue de Trafalgar Law qui ouvre les yeux. Il va avoir du mal à parler avec ses cotes qui compriment douloureusement ses poumons.

« J'l'ai buté… » Oui c'est douloureux de parler. « J'lui ai fait exploser les orbites. » lâche-t-il dans un souffle. Et ses yeux gris s'animent avec violence.

Kidd dépose ses lapins et passe son bras sous le torse de Law pour le tirer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il l'assoie sur une chaise avec la délicatesse qui lui est connue et va se laver les mains.

« Et maintenant Trafalgar on fait quoi ? » demande-t-il calmement.

« Y'a pas de _on_ Kidd. »

« Ah vraiment, alors pourquoi t'as trainé ton cul à moitié mort jusque chez moi ? Surement pas en pensant que j'allais te laisser crever j'imagine. »

« Je savais pas que tu pouvais t'exprimer autrement que par grognements et insultes. » Law change de sujet, il n'arrive pas très bien à réfléchir de toute façon. Sa tête est pleine de vertiges, sa vision n'est pas claire. Cet enfoiré de Tusk a tapé fort.

« Tu fermes jamais ta gueule hein ? T'es pas franchement en posture de faire de la provocation, alors fais pas le con. » Kidd sort une bouteille d'alcool pleine de poussière et regarde Law à moitié avachie sur sa table en bois. Il est sale, il est amoché, il est dans les vapes. Et pourtant, il est _désirable_. Cette conclusion horrifie Kidd à un tel point qu'il manque de faire tomber la bouteille en verre sur le sol.

« J'ai pas encore décidé tu sais. » lance-t-il de but en blanc à l'adresse de Law.

Law essaye de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit mais les battements de son cœur se répercutent avec force dans son crâne et il a mal.

« Décidé quoi ? » Fait-il l'effort de répondre alors qu'il sent que sa voix pulse douloureusement dans sa tête.

Kidd l'observe, _il a envie de le tuer_ parce que ce serait vraiment simple. Il suffirait d'un dernier bon coup dans la nuque ou d'un coup de couteau bien placé et c'en serait fini. Kidd sent affluer en lui cette même sensation qu'il a quand il s'apprête à abattre un animal pris au piège. _La puissance._ Ça le grise.

« Si je te tue ou pas. J't'avoue que la première option me tente vraiment. » réplique-t-il avec un demi sourire. C'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Le conduire chez le maire, ou peut-être en finir lui-même, il n'est pas encore sûr.

«C'est pas dans ton intérêt…» dit Law d'une voix blanche après un instant de réflexion. Cette réponse énerve Kidd. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ? De ce qui est dans son intérêt ou non ? Law reprend d'une voix plus assurée.

«C'est pas dans ton intérêt Kidd, parce que tu pourras plus me baiser et si je me souviens bien t'as sacrément pris ton pied la dernière fois. Et moi ça me dérange pas de recommencer.» Kidd ne le sait pas mais Law improvise. Il a vite compris que dans ce dialogue se jouerait son avenir. Avenir de macchabée ou avenir vivant. Law sait que si Kidd est violent c'est aussi une personne indécise, il compte en profiter.

Kidd ne dit rien mais la colère se répand dans son corps. Il pose avec force la bouteille sur la table avec un bout de tissu. Law s'en saisit au ralenti et désinfecte ses plaies. Ça suinte un peu sur les plus vieilles et la couleur est étrange. Law doit aller à l'hôpital il le sait. Il sent l'ombre de la septicémie planer au-dessus de lui. Il ne pourra pas s'y conduire seul, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'ici en ayant traversé la forêt.

Kidd soulève le menton de Law et passe ses doigts le long de la mâchoire où s'étalent avec indécence des hématomes sombres. Il a envie de le frapper. Mais les yeux de Law l'observent avec un éclat incertain. « C'est la première fois. » pense Kidd. « C'est la première fois que je vois ces yeux-là. » Il voit la fatigue. Il voit la douleur. Et il y'a cette incertitude qui voile ses pupilles. Et cette faiblesse dans le regard de Law, ce bref moment où il aperçoit le doute dans les yeux gris déroutent Kidd. Il sent à nouveau ce paradoxal désir de blesser et de faire du bien. Il a envie de le frapper et de le toucher. Et comme balayée par les vagues et refoulée au large sa décision de laisser Law mourir disparaît de l'horizon de son esprit.

« Vas te doucher » ordonne-t-il et Law a tout juste la force de froncer les sourcils en entendant l'injonction qu'on lui adresse.

« Vas te doucher ou c'est moi qui le fais et je pense que tu vas pas apprécier. » reprend Kidd à qui le mouvement de sourcils n'a pas échappé.

« Faut voir… » renchérit Law qui grimace en passant le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur ses plaies.

Kidd serre la mâchoire et réfléchit intensément. Provocation ou invitation ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Law est trop amoché pour vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il dit et que ce sont ses réflexes qui parlent pour lui. Le chasseur soupire et saisit le poignet du jeune médecin qui se raidit. Il le tire vers le haut pour l'aider à se lever et le mène dans la salle de bain. Law frissonne en voyant le bazars qui y règne mais ne dit rien, il a d'autre chose à penser. Comme ne pas s'évanouir par exemple.

Il sent qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements parce qu'il a mal quand on lui arrache le tissu collé par le sang et la sueur à ses blessures. Il se retrouve là, à poils et il fait un geste vers la douche quand un vertige plus fort que les autres lui fait tourner la tête et remplit sa vision de taches noires.

« Putain » lâche-t-il en se tenant au rebord d'un meuble.

« Tss » lui répond Kidd en l'attrapant par les épaules avant de l'asseoir dans la douche.

Il aurait bien eu honte de la situation, mais il ne peut pas y penser pour le moment même si une petite voix lui dit que c'est indigne de lui. Et puis avant même de dire quoique ce soit il entend Kidd.

« Pas d'eau chaude ici. » Et l'eau glacée se déverse sur lui comme un torrent. Il ne sait pas si ça lui fait du bien ou non. Mais il ne bouge pas, se contente de fermer les yeux et de caler sa tête contre le carrelage du mur. Kidd remarque la quantité impressionnante de sang qui coule sur le sol et frotte la peau brune de Law. Il le fait avec énergie et efficacité parce qu'il n'a pas envie que ce moment dure. Il ne le veut pas car voir le sang se mêler aux tatouages sombres du médecin lui procure une sensation étrange. Il ne le veut pas parce que voir les cheveux corbeaux alourdis par l'eau lui donne envie de passer ses mains dedans. Il ne le veut pas parce qu'il sent son sexe se tendre dans son jean troué lorsqu'il passe ses doigts sur le torse contusionné de Law. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite mais ses doigts se sont enroulés dans les cheveux bruns alors qu'il frottait le visage de Law, et ce dernier a ouvert les yeux en sentant que ce contacte-là était différent. Sa peau d'ordinaire brune est très pale à cause de l'anémie et ses cernes sont impressionnants. Une quinte de toux secoue son corps endolori et ramène Kidd à la réalité. Il coupe l'eau de la douche et se recule légèrement.

« Même à moitié mort je te fais bander… » lâche Law avec toute la désinvolture dont il arrive à faire preuve dans sa situation. Kidd appuie sa main contre le front du jeune homme et lui relève un peu la tête.

« J'aime bien te voir amoché » répond-t-il avec une franchise qu'il regrette un peu.

« Moi j'aime bien te voir bander. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Kidd craque. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il saisit Law et le relève avant de passer une de ses mains le long de sa joue douloureuse. Il l'a peut-être relevé un peu vite car Law ferme brusquement les yeux et semble trébucher.

« Y'a toujours pas de _on_? » demande Kidd contre l'oreille du médecin en faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras. Law se mord la lèvre inférieure, il se concentre sur une réponse à donner à mesure que les tâches noires qui obstruent sa vision disparaissent. Est-ce qu'il ose ? Oui, il prend le pari d'essayer.

« Tout dépend de la fellation que tu vas me faire. » murmure-t-il dans le cou du chasseur qui se tend. Law le sent, sa réponse ne lui plait pas.

« T'as le cerveau qui pédale, moi je te suce pas. » réplique-t-il en se frottant contre Law qui ferme les yeux avant de dire dans un gémissement calculé « Dommage Kidd-ya » et de lever le regard vers ce dernier.

Et c'est une vision que Kidd ne peut ignorer. Putain non, il ne peut pas. Sa main trace le contour de la mâchoire de Law et appuie volontairement plus fort là où apparaissent les ecchymoses mais s'il a mal, il n'en laisse rien paraître et se contente de lâcher un autre gémissement tout autant provocateur que le premier. Rien que le ton de sa voix fait durcir le sexe de Kidd dans son jean et il repense au regard que Law a eu tout à l'heure dans le salon. Il revoit l'incertitude dans les yeux gris. Face à lui, le doute n'est plus là, il y'a la douleur, la fatigue mais plus le doute, il a été balayé par l'impudeur et la lubricité. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il abandonne complètement et qu'il se penche en avant jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux devant Law qui laisse traîner une main dans ses cheveux roux. De toute façon Law n'est pas en état de se faire prendre.

Kidd observe le sexe endormi de Law et se dit qu'il va lui faire ravaler ses airs supérieurs, qu'il va tellement le faire jouir qu'il aura une bonne raison de s'évanouir cette fois. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il prend dans sa main le sexe et imprime des mouvements légers dessus en laissant glisser son autre main sur la cambrure des hanches de Law. Son souffle vient aguicher la verge qui se tend et bientôt il laisse le bout de sa langue se déposer sur le haut du gland où perlent des gouttes d'un sperme épais. C'est une sensation bizarre. Il sent la main dans ses cheveux appuyer sa tête vers l'avant dans une demande implicite. Sa bouche s'ouvre grand quand il enfonce le sexe de Law à l'intérieur et qu'il vient frapper au fond de sa gorge. Sa langue s'enroule autour et il sent les veines gonflées de sang en relief sur la peau tendue. Ses mouvements sont lents parce qu'il veut faire craquer Law qui se maintient contre le mur avec plus de difficulté. La langue de Kidd monte et descend le long de son sexe et il a envie qu'il le prenne plus loin dans sa gorge mais Kidd résiste à la pression sur son crâne. Avec sa main Kidd continue de masser la base alors qu'il accélère les mouvements de ses lèvres. Law gémit sans vraiment se retenir et ses muscles se tendent. Kidd ne se l'avouera pas mais l'odeur et le goût de Law l'excite et savoir l'emprise qu'il a sur lui à ce moment le grise alors que sa langue lèche consciencieusement le gland rougi par le plaisir. Avec son pouce il appuie sur la base du sexe de Law et ce dernier lâche un cri de plaisir que lui-même n'a pas vu venir et dont il a l'air surpris.

« Putain » dit-il entre deux souffles erratiques « Tu m'avais caché tes talents Kidd-ya ». Kidd sourit mais il a envie de le faire taire aussi, il préfère largement l'entendre gémir son plaisir. Alors il accélère le rythme et il sent contre ses lèvre la verge se contracter et être secouée de spasmes.

« Hmmm » entent-il parvenir à ses oreilles alors que sa main se balades sur la cuisse musclée de Law où elle rencontre un hématome. Sa main appuie fort contre le bleu et Law lâche un petit « Tch… » suivit d'un nouveau gémissement lorsque Kidd lèche son sexe de haut en bas. Oui vraiment Kidd aime l'emprise qu'il possède. Il aime sentir la faiblesse de Law à ce moment et il en veut plus. Il va le faire jouir maintenant.

Sa main vient de nouveau se caler sur l'érection de Law et sa bouche l'aspire avec plus de force. Sa langue continue de sucer, avide, les veines saillantes et le gland tandis que Law a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Il se penche en avant sur le corps de Kidd et ses orteils se contractent une dernière fois.

« Kidd » laisse-t-il échapper de sa bouche tandis que dans celle de Kidd un sperme pâteux se répand. Un premier spasme lui remplit la bouche de cette substance chaude et gluante puis un second, et un troisième, le forçant à avaler dans sa gorge mais un filet coule le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. D'un revers de mains il s'essuie la bouche et lève le regard. Law a les yeux dans le vague, les pommettes rougies, le souffle court, ses mains sont toujours posées sur la tignasse rousse de Kidd qui ne peut empêcher un sourire en coin de déformer ses lèvres luisantes de semence. Ça c'est un spectacle qui en vaut la chandelle. Law se laisse glisser le long du carrelage froid et atterrit sur le sol de la douche. « Il est ailleurs » pense Kidd qui en profite pour l'observer tout son saoul. « Il ne sait même plus que j'existe. » Il lui donne une minute pour se remettre de ses esprits pas plus ensuite…

« Tu peux te lever ? » Law ne répond pas, il n'en a pas envie, il veut profiter encore un peu de la torpeur dans laquelle Kidd l'a plongé.

« Tsss » lance Kidd à travers la petite pièce avant de soulever Law, non sans une grimace. « C'est qu'il pèse son poids le citadin. » Law se laisse faire plus ou moins intrigué et ferme ses yeux un moment. Quand il les rouvre il est dans un lit, ah non, un clic-clac apparemment. Un clic-clac tout défoncé mais les couvertures sont moelleuses et après les trois (quatre ?) jours qu'il vient de passer dans une cave, il ne va pas se plaindre.

Kidd ne dit rien, il lui lance sans ménagement un oreiller à la tête et s'en va sans un mot.

De toute façon Law n'a jamais été doué pour les discussions post-coïtales. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser que ses yeux se ferment à nouveau et qu'un voile de ténèbres l'entraîne dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Wouha, ça c'est un long chapitre !

Lecteur, ton avis compte, si tu as aimé, détesté, si tu as des remarques, des suggestions ou juste envie de laisser un trace, poste une review ;) C'est important :)

A bientôt, Karnage.


	10. Comme une vilaine odeur de pourriture

Bonjour les amis, j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre que les précédents, mais ceux qui me suivent depuis le début savent que ce laps de temps n'est rien comparé aux premiers chapitres que je publiais... Pour me justifier, sachez que je passais mes examens et que j'ai du chercher un nouvel appart donc pas trop le temps d'écrire :/ Pardonnez-moi.

J'espère que vous allez bien, ce chapitre est un peu long mais je ne voulais vraiment pas le couper en deux... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas.

 _Je rappelle qu'on doit toujours s'assurer que son/sa partenaire est consentant dans le fait d'être malmené hein. D'accord des fois une fessée c'est vite parti, mais quand même, on s'assure que les deux (trois ou plus que sais-je) parties soient d'accord._

* * *

La montagne était silencieuse cette nuit-là, il entendait parfois le hululement d'une chouette ou quelques bruissements dans les arbres. Il n'y avait pas de lune dans le ciel et les étoiles éclairaient paresseusement la forêt. Kidd était assis sur la petite marche de sa terrasse, l'extrémité de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres rougeoyait dans l'obscurité et seule la lumière du porche était allumée. Il inspirait doucement, la nuit le calmait. A l'intérieur de la baraque dormait toujours Trafalgar Law, profondément inconscient, il ne semblait pas près de se réveiller. La cendre virevolta dans l'air glacé de la montagne et Kidd leva les yeux vers la petite lampe qui attirait les papillons de nuit et les insectes. Insectes qui finissaient invariablement par mourir brûlés par la chaleur incandescente. Lui n'était pas si différent d'eux. Il finirait aussi carbonisé d'avoir côtoyé un éclat trop puissant.

Il écrasa son mégot et rentra dans la bicoque où Trafalgar n'avait pas bougé. La cheminé faisait danser des ombres sur son visage et la sueur de la fièvre luisait sur sa peau étonnamment pâle. Kidd s'interrogeait vraiment sur sa santé maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de souffler. Il avait besoin de soins, mais Tusk était mort, Kidd n'était pas qualifié, et Trafalgar pouvait à peine parler lorsqu'il était conscient. La pendule indiquait trois heures du matin, tout le monde devait dormir au village. Kidd secoua le corps de Law qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, il recommença avec plus de vigueur. Law ouvrit péniblement des yeux dilatés, il sentait son sang battre beaucoup trop vite dans ses veines et la fièvre le faisait douter de la réalité. Le pâle visage de Kidd se pencha au-dessus de lui d'un air inquiet. Law respirait rapidement et haletait.

« Hey Trafalgar, y'a pas moyen que je te descende à l'hosto maintenant et Tusk est mort, ça va aller ? » Kidd n'était pas médecin, il ne pouvait pas savoir que les symptômes de Law étaient susceptibles de le mener tout droit vers la mort en à peine quelques heures. Néanmoins il avait bien vu que les coupures de Law étaient infectées et l'alcool n'avait pas suffi à les nettoyer.

Law mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix hachée. Toujours nu dans les couvertures il essaya de parler.

« Me faut… » commença-t-il entre deux halètements, « Me faut de la pénicilline… maintenant » Le chasseur observait toujours le visage contracté du jeune homme. Il se foutait de lui ? Comme si Kidd avait de la pénicilline chez lui, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

« Où… Où j'trouve ça moi ? ça ressemble à quoi ? » répondit Kidd en secouant le jeune homme qui repartait dans l'inconscience.

Law fit un effort pour réussir à formuler sa pensée alors que ses yeux nse fermaient tout seul. « Tusk » dit-il « Chez Tusk… Et une seringue. » Il sombra de nouveau totalement alors que les battements du cœur de Kidd s'accéléraient sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Il allait vraiment y passer, Kidd en était sûr. Il se saisit de son blouson en cuir et de sa lampe torche avant de se précipiter vers son range-rover. Le véhicule s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt et Kidd pria pour ne pas retrouver un cadavre à son retour. Le chemin jusqu'au cabinet de Tusk se fit rapidement bien qu'il faillit percuter un blaireau nocturne. Une fois arrivé à l'orée du village, Kidd coupa les phares et gara la voiture un peu en retrait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Au loin les étoiles se reflétaient sur le Lac Blanc d'apparence surnaturelle ce qui fit frissonner Kidd. Lorsqu'il força la serrure et enfonça la porte, le chasseur crut qu'une alarme allait se déclencher mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il n'y eut aucun son et il pénétra dans la bâtisse, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne. Dans le bureau il ne trouva que des papiers qu'il renversa dans la précipitation mais un dossier attira son attention. Sur la couverture il lut « Rapports d'autopsie » et il décida de l'emmener. Enfin il trouva l'entrée de la réserve et il enfonça la porte verrouillée qui céda après quelques coups.

Devant lui étaient entreposés des centaines et des centaines de fioles en tout genre pleine de sérum ou de comprimés. L'immensité de la tâche le découragea presque mais il se reprit et commença ses recherches avec vitesse et efficacité. Des noms barbares défilaient sous ses yeux mais il n'était attentif qu'à un seul d'entre eux. Enfin après un temps infini à soulever et déplacer les médicaments il trouva une fiole où l'étiquette jaunie indiquait « pénicilline G sodium ». Dans un tiroir il trouva une seringue emballée hermétiquement et il reprit le chemin de sa voiture, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer ni d'éteindre les lumières. En repartant il décida tout de même de rentrer dans la maison de Tusk, après tout, Trafalgar s'était peut-être trompé et Tusk pouvait encore être en vie. Il trouva la porte ouverte et la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir il vit la trappe de la cave et éclaira l'intérieur de sa lampe torche. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines Tusk était bien mort, raide et le visage figé dans un dernier rictus monstrueux. Kidd retint un haut le cœur en voyant deux rats dévorer le visage cireux du médecin et les insectes paresseusement posés dans ses orbites anormalement enfoncées.

« Putain ! » grogna-t-il en remontant le plus rapidement qu'il put jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre, demain matin quand le village allait se réveiller, ils allaient trouver Tusk et ils voudraient lyncher Trafalgar. Non pas seulement le citadin, lui aussi ils le lyncheraient s'ils découvraient sa complicité. Une crainte nouvelle s'insinua dans son cœur alors que la voiture atteignait sa maison où brillait toujours la lueur du porche. Ils les massacreraient tous les deux.

« Trafalgar réveille-toi » cria Kidd en pénétrant dans la pièce principale mais Law avait disparu. Le canapé était vide, aucune trace du jeune homme.

« Trafalgar ! » appela le chasseur une pointe d'angoisse dans les veines. « Fais pas le con reviens-là ! » continua-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Kidd observa la pièce quelques instants, survolant du regard les nombreuses affaires qui s'y trouvaient et son attention fut captée par une couverture sur le sol près de la salle de bain. Un éclair de lucidité se fit jour dans son esprit et il se précipita dans la pièce. Le corps de Law était là, affalé sur le carrelage après avoir vomis dans les toilettes. Il traîna de nouveau le corps sur le canapé et infligea des gifles successives au jeune homme afin de le réveiller, sans succès. Sa peau brûlante transpirait tant que le canapé en était détrempé. Kidd sentit que le temps pressait, désormais le pouls du jeune homme s'était considérablement ralenti. Sa peau nue luisait encore plus à cause de la cheminée et ses tatouages se couvraient de chaire de poule. Kidd avala sa salive.

Dans des gestes tremblants il se saisit de la seringue et la remplit du sérum translucide mais il ne savait quelle dose il devait injecter. Un sous-dosage n'enrayerait pas l'infection, quant à un surdosage, il ne savait pas. Risquait-il la mort par overdose ? L'incertitude le pétrifiait sur place alors que la seringue restait suspendue au-dessus du bras tatoué de Law que faire ?

Kidd prit une décision, d'une main mal assurée il retourna le bras du jeune médecin radié et chercha ses veines qu'il n'eut pas de mal à trouver. L'infection rendait sa peau très pâle si bien que les veines bleuâtres ressortaient par contraste comme de longs serpents sillonnant son épiderme. Le chasseur tremblait. Tuer ? Il savait faire. Soigner ? Il n'avait jamais essayé. Il prit de longues inspirations et se força à cesser de trembler avant d'enfoncer d'un geste sûr l'aiguille dans la chaire de Law. Il fit lentement coulisser le haut de la seringue et observa avec une certaine fascination le liquide transparent disparaître dans le bras du jeune homme inconscient. Il vida la seringue en entier en prenant garde à ne pas lui injecter de bulle d'air dans le corps, puis il retira l'aiguille et appuya une compresse de gaze contre la petite blessure. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol près du canapé alors que le bras de Trafalgar pendait inerte, ses tatouages trop sombres ressortant avec contraste sur sa peau trop blanche.

Il attendit, l'adrénaline dans son corps refluait lentement et le tic-tac de l'horloge l'endormait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait à l'aube, il ne voulait pas penser à l'inévitable qui se présentait à lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur sa maison : délabrée, sale, bizarrement penchée par le vent mais toujours debout. A son image. Il ne voulait pas. Non il ne voulait pas. Il s'endormit doucement, s'accordant quelques minutes de repos. Ce fut un sommeil noir comme de l'encre qu'aucun rêve ne vint troubler. Ce qui le réveilla une heure plus tard fut la température froide du sol sur lequel il s'était assoupi et le cri d'un animal provenant de l'extérieur. Il sursauta et se mit debout en se frottant le visage.

Law était toujours inconscient mais il semblait avoir repris des couleurs et son pouls battait avec plus de régularité. Dehors Kidd commençait à deviner une lueur pâle se lever derrière les arbres. Le poids de l'inquiétude dans son ventre grossissait.

Ce furent les derniers hululements d'une chouette qui le décidèrent enfin à agir. Comme s'éveillant d'un long comma il rassembla en quelques minutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin : nourriture, habits, carabine à plombs, bidon d'essence et il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il se pencha sur Law dont le visage était plus détendu et l'attrapa sans douceur pour le jeter pêle-mêle à l'arrière de son véhicule mais il prit soin d'enrouler son corps nu dans une couverture épaisse. Il roula jusqu'au chalet que le légiste avait occupé et récupéra au hasard ses effets personnels, ses dossiers et même son chat qui lui lacéra les bras lorsqu'il l'installa dans le coffre du range-rover boueux.

Décidé, il s'engagea sur la route escarpée qui menait à la vallée. C'était une question de temps désormais. Dans moins d'une heure les premiers riverains allaient s'éveiller, sortir de chez eux et découvrir l'horreur du massacre chez Tusk, ils ne manqueraient pas de faire le lien avec Law et crieraient au lynchage public. Le véhiculait subissait vaillamment les cahots de la route et longeait pour le moment le Lac Blanc dont la surface se ridait par instant. Bientôt ils s'enfonceraient plus avant dans la forêt et Kidd espérait avoir atteint la vallée avant l'après-midi mais le verglas et la neige rendaient le chemin presque impraticable et la voiture avançait au pas.

Kidd jura. A ce train-là ils n'auraient pas fait la moitié du chemin avant la tombée de la nuit et ils seraient obligés de dormir dans le refuge du totem. Ses craintes se confirmèrent. Arrivés à un virage en épingle la neige se dressait comme un mur devant eux si bien que Kidd dut déblayer lui-même le chemin, ce qui lui prit presque une heure. Il espérait que personne ne partirait à leur recherche.

Kidd roula, roula, roula et Law était ballotté de tout coté à chaque escarpe de la route et à chaque tournant. Midi passa, puis quinze heures puis dix-sept heures et le chasseur savait maintenant qu'ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de dormir au refuge. Les jointures de ses mains se contractèrent alors qu'il apercevait se dessiner au loin l'orée de la forêt et le refuge en question. Ils seraient pris au piège si jamais le maire décidait d'envoyer les gars de White Lakes les chercher. Il n'avait cependant plus le choix, et le fait que Law n'ait repris conscience que deux ou trois fois de tout le trajet le confortait dans l'idée de s'arrêter pour la nuit. La première chose qu'il fit en se garant près du chalet miteux fut de faire sortir le chat du coffre qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente et qui faillit l'éborgner au passage. Puis il ouvrit les portes du refuge et traîna Law à l'intérieur, il l'installa près de la cheminée où ne chauffait aucun feu pour le moment et le couvrit de son manteau avant de partir rassembler des bûches pour passer la nuit. Le froid s'intensifiait et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Maintenant le feu crépitait dans le foyer de la cheminée et Law avait ouvert des yeux incertains qui fixaient les flammes. Le chat avait trouvé refuge sur les couverture mises à disposition dans le chalet, il dormait paisiblement.

« Bah alors Trafalgar on se réveille enfin ? »

« La ferme j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a broyé la cervelle… »

Kidd grogna, toujours aussi aimable le citadin.

« Faut que t'ailles à l'hosto ou pas ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Law se releva avec précaution et s'assit maladroitement. Il n'avait toujours aucun vêtement sur lui, ce qui facilita sa tâche. Ses tatouages avaient l'air de prendre vie avec les ombres des flammes. Il observa attentivement chacune des blessures qu'il pouvait voir pour juger de leur gravité. La pénicilline avait retardé l'infection mais il savait qu'il devait prodiguait les soins nécessaires à leur guérison. Une vilaine couleur verdâtre s'échappait des entailles bandées à la hâte et une légère odeur à mi-chemin entre la moisissure et un animal mort se faisait sentir.

« J'ai besoin de sutures pour certaines plaies qui ne guériront pas seules. Apporte-moi de l'eau pour que je nettoie. » Ordonna Law sans jeter un regard à son vis-à-vis qui commençait à perdre patiente.

« Ecoute moi bien p'tit con, si j'étais toi j'ferais preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance parce que si ton p'tit cul de citadin est en relative sécurité cette nuit c'est parce que j'ai bougé le mien pour t'amener jusque-là, et que je peux encore très bien te laisser pourrir ici et me barrer. »

« Encore des menaces. » constata Law avec une certaine indifférence, mais il leva ses yeux gris vers le visage de Kidd.

« Tu vas me laisser crever maintenant ? J'y crois pas tu sais. » commença-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Comment un type comme toi pourrait me laisser ici ? Maintenant Eustass-ya, toi et moi nous ressemblons plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. »

«J'ai rien à voir avec toi, me baratine pas. » Siffla Kidd entre ses lèvres pincées en se souvenant de l'état du corps de Tusk.

« Hn » répliqua le brun en essayant de se lever pour aller lui-même chercher l'eau et le tissu dont il avait besoin. Il préféra ne rien dire d'autre sur le moment car un vertige puissant l'assaillit alors qu'il se mettait debout. Il porta ses doigts tatoués devants ses yeux pour les protéger de la luminosité pourtant faible. Les flammes creusaient des ombres sur la peau dorée et les muscles du jeune homme et Kidd laissa courir son regard sur son corps. Ici un bleu, là une entaille, là la courbure d'un muscle, là son sexe et ses poils sombres.

« Tss » répondit Kidd et Law se dit que leur communication était à améliorer. Il se nettoyait le visage, passait de l'eau sur ses plaies et tentait de décongestionner certains de ses hématomes lorsque Kidd reprit la parole.

« Où que je t'emmène Trafalgar, j'imagine que tu veux éviter l'hôpital public. »

« A une journée de route d'ici y'a un village, c'est un endroit paumé, presque autant que White Lakes, y'a aussi un lac d'ailleurs, c'est un village assez calme, les gens ne sont pas aussi fouineurs qu'ici et j'ai une petite maison dans une clairière. Emmène-moi là-bas, je connais des gens qui pourront m'aider. » Law inspira doucement alors qu'il arrachait un bandage d'une des plaies suintantes.

Kidd l'observait du coin de l'œil. Alors ça allait se passer comme ça. Il l'emmènerait dans son patelin, et ils se sépareraient ils n'entendraient plus jamais parler l'un de l'autre et le seul endroit où ils se reverraient peut-être serait l'enfer où leur âme salie aurait fini par échouer au crépuscule de leur vie. La pensée qu'ils se retrouveraient en enfer le fit sourire quelques instants, elle lui plaisait.

« Je suis heureux de voir que t'as retrouvé l'usage de la parole Trafalgar. J'ai cru que t'allais crever dans mon canapé. »

Law se tourna vers Kidd dont la moitié du visage était dissimulée dans l'ombre des flammes. Ce type lui avait sauvé la vie, sa fierté lui dictait de le faire disparaître pour ne plus avoir de dette, après tout il ne s'était jamais vanté d'être un homme d'honneur. Les valeurs ? Ce village venait de lui prouver que les hommes les oubliaient aussi vite qu'un vieux atteint d'Alzheimer. Il n'avait pas la prétention de se croire différent. Lui aussi pouvait jouer au rat.

« Tu sais quoi Eustass, demain toi et moi on se reverra plus, que t'acceptes de me conduire chez moi ou non, je trouverai le moyen de me barrer, alors on peut dire que cette soirée, c'est l'ultime soirée. »

Kidd leva son sourcil visible en l'air et s'allongea sur le sol froid et poussiéreux du refuge en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce que je veux dire Eustass-ya… » continua Law d'une voix monocorde « Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais me baiser autant que tu le peux parce que _mon petit cul de citadin,_ comme t'aimes bien l'appeler, tu risques pas de le revoir de sitôt, et on sait tous les deux que je suis le meilleur coup que t'aies jamais connu. »

Kidd crut avoir mal entendu, Law avait toujours une façon arrogante d'aborder les choses qui le faisait douter de la réalité.

« Tu peux prendre ça comme une faveur pour service rendu. » conclut Law en levant finalement ses prunelles grises sur celles du chasseur, légèrement écarquillées. Le brun avait fini de panser ses blessures, il observait maintenant le visage du rouquin où ses propos salaces faisaient leur chemin. Ils soulevaient le coin des lèvres pâles, rosissaient un peu les pommettes et si la lumière n'avait pas été si faible, Law aurait juré voir les pupilles de Kidd se dilater.

Law s'approcha de la démarche la plus assurée qu'il pouvait avoir jusque-là où le chasseur reposait. Une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre posée contre son flanc, Kidd commençait à comprendre le petit manège du légiste. Et son petit manège l'excitait, il sentait gonfler son sexe contre le tissu rêche de son jean tandis que son souffle s'accélérait un peu. Law se tenait maintenant debout devant Kidd qui pouvait admirer d'en bas le corps du brun. Les pieds où des coupures et une vilaine morsure de rat s'étalaient, les muscles des jambes, son sexe qu'il désirait de plus en plus, son ventre où il aurait voulu passer ses lèvres, son torse où ses tétons rosissaient, son visage à moitié caché par les ombres. Kidd ne bougea pas, il attendit dans une demi-transe ce qui allait arriver.

Law passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus le corps du rouquin et s'accroupit avec une lenteur démesurée pour finalement s'asseoir sur le bassin de Kidd, le bout de sa verge endormie entrant en contact avec son jean. Il ne manqua pas de sentir la dureté de celle du chasseur à travers son pantalon et fit pression dessus. Ainsi à genoux, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du rouquin pour dévoiler son torse blanc, musclé qui se soulevait à caque respiration et qui luisait d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Le légiste ne souriait pas, ses cernes rendaient son visage grave. Lui non plus ne souriait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur les mains du médecin. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi passif. Il n'aimait pas ça. Alors une de ses mains se souleva et se posa contre la hanche de Law, ferme et osseuse. Ses doigts descendirent sur son ventre et retracèrent le tatouage en forme de cœur en finissant par le bas du dessin. Il sentait sous ses doigts les pulsations de Law s'accélérer légèrement. Il continua, son pouce caressait la peau avec lenteur, retraçait les muscles des abdominaux et bientôt il descendit jusqu'à la ligne de poils sombres qui reliait son nombril à son bassin. Là, l'autre main de il vint rejoindre la première et elles effleurèrent les poils du pubis de Law, se rapprochant avec une lenteur désespérante de la verge du jeune homme. Le chasseur observait maintenant le visage du médecin dont le souffle était moins régulier. Ses doigts finirent par daigner effleurer la chaire de son sexe qui frémit.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ainsi un moment dans la longueur la peau fine de sa virilité qui durcissait petit à petit. Une pression sur son propre sexe, comme une demande pressante d'aller plus loin, poussa Kidd à enrouler sa main en entier autour de celui de Law qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Sa main monta et descendit le long de la virilité d'où un liquide visqueux s'échappait parfois et que son pouce étalait sur le membre lorsqu'il passait sur le gland. Sa sensualité l'excitait et le brun, emporté par le désir, appuyait ses hanches contre le bassin de Kidd dans un mouvement imitant l'acte sexuel. A chaque fois que Kidd sentait le corps du légiste faire pression sur son sexe il appuyait de sa main valide plus fortement sur la hanche de Law. Il délaissa soudain la verge dressée fièrement vers le plafond du jeune homme pour venir forcer ses doigts dans la bouche du brun. Sa langue s'enroula autour et la salive coula le long de sa mâchoire.

« Crache » ordonna Kidd en tendant la main, ce que fit le plus bronzé. Sa main retourna sur la verge où il sentit le sang pulser et reprit son massage maintenant qu'elle était lubrifiée. Le jeune médecin soufflait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, découvrant l'ecchymose noire laissée par Tusk autour de son cou. La main de Kidd allait de plus en plus vite, lui-même accélérant la cadence de ses hanches sur le bassin du roux. Soudain Kidd cessa ses caresses, ce qui fit grogner de frustration son compagnon donc les mèches brunes collaient maintenant au front à cause de la sueur. Il fit remonter ses mains le long du torse tatoués de Law et vint les caler contre le cou de celui-ci enserrant ainsi sa tête entre ses paumes moites

« Maintenant je vais te baisser tellement fort que jamais aucun des mecs qui passeront après moi ne pourront combler l'abîme de plaisir que je vais laisser dans ta chaire. Compris ? » expliqua Kidd en soulevant son bassin contre celui de Law qui répondit un « hn » amusé en fixant ses yeux couleur orage dans ceux du rouquin.

Kidd se releva d'un mouvement et retourna le corps moite du légiste en passant son bras sous son ventre musclé. Law se trouvait à présent à plat ventre sur le sol crasseux et froid du refuge, le poids du plus grand installé sur son dos qui appuyait sur ses blessures. Il serra les dents. Le chasseur se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui et passa le plat de sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il frissonna. La lueur tremblante des flammes dansait sur sa peau sombre et son tatouage dorsale représentant un sourire. Il enfonça aussi ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et en bataille du jeune homme dans une caresse étonnamment suave qui fit souffler Law. Ensuite, il le força à relever le bassin et profita de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un sentiment de puissance toute virile affluait dans ses veines et la main qui était toujours perdue dans ses cheveux sombres appuya sur le sommet de son crâne pour forcer encore plus le jeune homme contre le sol. Sa joue mal rasée se tassa par terre alors que Law résistait mais Kidd mit plus de force dans son geste et le légiste émit un bruit de langue contrarié.

« J'aime beaucoup tes penchants maso Trafalgar » susurra Kidd en se penchant vers l'oreille de Law. « Ils me donnent envie d'encore plus te faire mal. »

« Hm, t'as pas l'impression que je suis assez amoché comme ça Kidd ? » répondit Law d'une voix plus sereine que sa position ne semblait lui permettre.

« Tchh » laissa échapper l'autre alors qu'il se redressait et ouvrait sa braguette d'un mouvement rapide. Il libéra son sexe dur et sensible à cause de la pression de son jean. Il le décalotta et imprima lui-même quelques caresses dessus alors que de son autre main il écartait les fesses de Law dans un geste indécent. Son pouce commença à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son corps qui émit une protestation dans un cri étouffé.

«Tu vas pas m'enculer à sec, t'arriveras pas à rentrer… et tu vas te faire autant mal qu'à moi. »

« Tchh » répéta Kidd alors qu'il portait sa main à sa bouche pour y cracher et pour enduire son sexe de salive avant de se pencher et de venir plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Law, le forçant à se redresser légèrement.

« Toi aussi. » demanda Kidd en enfonçant ses doigts dans la bouche du jeune homme qui laissa couler sa salive entre les doigts épais du chasseur et enroula sa langue tout autour. Enfin le rouquin se releva et enfonça ses doigts dans les chaires de Law qui contracta la mâchoire. Quand il jugea qu'il s'était assez amusé il positionna son sexe dans le bon angle et s'enfonça lentement dans ce corps brûlant. Il laissa échapper un grognement de contentement et attrapa les hanches du médecin de ses deux mains. Il commença à bouger son corps et à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en Law dont le corps se trouvait à chaque fois un peu plus plaqué au sol. Ses doigts raclaient le plancher tandis que ses coudes le heurtaient et chaque fois qu'il sentait le gland de Kidd glisser le long de sa prostate, il manquait crier son plaisir seul un résidu de fierté maintenait ses lèvres aussi closes que possible.

C'était un sentiment indescriptible que de sentir aller et venir en lui un autre homme, que de sentir sa verge le remplir complètement. Kidd, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se maîtriser ; il prenait plaisir à s'enfoncer d'un seul mouvement rapide dans Law puis à se retirer presque entièrement avec le plus de lenteur possible. Il sentait sous lui le corps plein de frustration du brun qui accompagnait le rythme. C'était étourdissant, ce plaisir que le chasseur avait à sentir se resserrer autour de son sexe la chaire malmenée du médecin. Il était le maître du monde, il faisait enfin taire l'arrogance de son compagnon. Il le noyait dans le plaisir. Chaque nouveau coup de reins lui donnait la sensation que Law lui appartenait un peu plus. A la fin il le posséderait complètement. Cette idée l'excitait tellement qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'accélérer le mouvement, il s'enfonçait chaque fois plus vite et il entendait claquer toujours plus fort ses bourses contre la peau meurtrie de Law qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements. Il délaissa une des hanches du légiste pour venir saisir l'érection du brun, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches. Le médecin laissa échapper un grognement différent des autres alors qu'il passait l'un de ses bras sous son visage. C'était bon. C'était tellement bon qu'il aurait pu en crever. Il allait jouir.

« Je vais… » essaya-t-il d'articuler mais un nouveau coup de reins lui fit voir des étoiles et des tâches sombres.

« Attend encore un peu … » grogna Kidd entre ses dents.

« Hmmm… » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint alors qu'il sentait la chaire de Law se resserrer beaucoup trop autour de son sexe. Il se pencha en avant et vint placer sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Law, ses mouvements de hanches pouvaient aller encore plus profondément dans cette position.

« J'vais te faire jouir Trafalgar… » Law étouffa un gémissement mêlé à un fou-rire qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Kidd. Ce dernier frappa plus fort et le médecin dut se mordre le bras pour ne pas crier.

« Jouis pour moi maintenant… » ordonna le rouquin alors qu'il accélérait encore une dernière fois le rythme.

« Hmmm » émit Law dans un souffle chaud, il n'en pouvait plus cette fois.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour répliquer un coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents et la main de du chasseur sur sa verge le firent enfin jouir et Kidd sentit un liquide poisseux et collant se répandre entre ses doigts par à-coups successifs. Il essuya sa main sur la hanche de Law et lui-même, n'y tenant plus à cause de la pression, donna trois puis quatre violents coups de reins avant de se libérer dans le ventre humide du médecin qui s'écroula complètement sur le ventre, bientôt suivi de Kidd qui se retira de son corps et laissa échapper sa semence épaisse et blanchâtre entre les cuisses du brun qui reprenait son souffle.

Tous deux avaient leur respiration erratique et le corps couvert de sueur. Le sexe de Kidd qui avait débandé, reposait inerte contre les cuisses rougies du légiste. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix et enfin Law poussa avec peu de douceur le corps du chasseur pour se mettre debout. Il se saisit de la chemise de Kidd qui traînait dans un coin et essuya avec un rictus de dégoût ses jambes où coulait le sperme de Kidd. Il s'aspergea ensuite le visage et le corps d'eau fraîche. Toujours nu, il ouvrit la porte du chalet et sortit en lâchant un simple « J'vais pisser ».

Kidd se leva lui aussi, il se sentait bien, il ne pensait plus à la menace qui pesait sur eux, à l'angoisse d'avoir découvert Tusk bouffé par les rats, ni à son futur incertain. Il attrapa la couverture molletonnée dans laquelle Law avait fait le voyage jusqu'au refuge et se coucha dessus. Rassuré par le feu dans la cheminée il ferma les yeux. Les mains derrière la nuque, il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit le corps de Law s'allonger lui aussi.

* * *

Et bien voilà ! Que pensez-vous du yaoi, est-ce que vous le trouvez trop vulgaire ? Je vous avoue que je ne sais jamais quelle est la limite :/

Ton avis compte lecteur, exprime toi, laisse parvenir ta douce voix jusqu'à mes oreilles ! Si tu as des conseils, des critiques, des suggestions, des réactions, dis-moi !

Votre humble serviteur,

Karnage.


End file.
